The Professor With The Blue Box
by Medic Author
Summary: Sequel to the The Blue Sage (Alternative Universe Doctor) - After defeating an alien invasion on Earth, the Doctor crash-lands his TARDIS in the RWBY-verse again. With the malfunctioning Tardis unable to leave for some time, the Doctor is forced to disguise himself as a temporary professor at Beacon Academy and keep his real identity a secret...
1. The Arrival

The Tardis was crashing down to Earth...again.

The Doctor was at the Tardis console, desperately trying to regain control of his time machine.

He knew there should have been a better escape plan before blowing up the Cybermen`s flagship containing highly dangerous Neutrino-Z energy with the Tardis still inside, although it was too late now.

"Please, old girl," the Doctor begged to the Tardis as the cloister bell started to ring, "Keep calm, everything will be fine...I think."

The old time machine abruptly turned upside-down in response and the madman ended up smashing his head against the overhead workings. While falling unconscious, the Doctor heard the sound of the Tardis`s inner machinery shutting down and then a wheezing dematerialization.

Everything went black.

* * *

The Doctor opened his eyes.

"Ouch..." he picked himself from the floor and staggered over to the Tardis console to run a system diagnostic. "I`m fine, thanks for asking..."

He frowned at the console monitor.

"My dear old girl...after giving my head a little bang, you appeared to take a little spin in the time vortex and landed safely at...somewhere, despite suffering damage from the flagship`s explosion. Oh, when I mentioned safely, you have multiple temporal system failures, massive damage to your inner mechanisms, several glitches in your new multiversal time-travel mainframe, and burnt down half the library. Why would you do that to the poor library? I mean, think of all those books I`ll have to fix up! You can still travel across space in a day, although we have to wait about...ah...eight-and-a-half days before any time-traveling or use your multiversal-travel abilities..."

The Tardis beeped in response.

"Oh, we _are_ in a parallel universe again?" the Doctor began shutting off non-critical Tardis systems like the perception filter to save the machine`s energy reserves.

There was another beep.

I know, dear..." the alien shut off the monitor and headed towards the Tardis doors. "Non-interference in other universes, unless absolutely necessary. I never broke that rule, haven`t I?"

The Tardis was silent, waiting for him to answer his own question.

"Okay, _fine_." the Doctor admitted, "I _have_ intervened before, only almost never in any _significant_ way that would affect other universes` timelines. Anyway, shouldn`t you be starting to repair yourself while I take a look around to see where we are?"

The Doctor opened the Tardis doors, stepped out, and took a look around.

"Ah..." the Doctor muttered, a little worriedly. "This...is somewhat bad."

* * *

Ruby Rose and the rest of Team RWBY were taking an evening walk at the main front avenue of Beacon Academy.

There was a calm, yet joyful atmosphere in the air; the Vytal Festival was almost upon Beacon. It will be a time of celebration as the four kingdoms unite in this memorable moment at the end of the year.

Ruby looked over at her entire team. Weiss Schnee was talking quietly to Blake Belladonna and her older sister, Yang Xiao Long was walking a little bit slowly behind while secretly glancing at some handsome boys passing by. Ruby smiled to herself...then she saw something hidden by the trees near a long cliffside.

Something blue.

A blue box.

Ruby stopped in her tracks. "Um...is anyone else seeing the blue box?"

The rest of Team RWBY stopped and looked at her strangely.

"What blue box?" Weiss asked.

"There." Ruby pointed.

"I...don`t see anything." Blake said quietly.

Ruby started running towards the cliffside.

"Ruby, where are you going?" Yang called.

The rest of Team RWBY ran after her.

* * *

Ruby stared at the blue box in front of her. The memory of an eccentric man in a blue scarf from a long time ago slowly came to her mind.

"Ruby!" She turned around to see her teammates standing in front of her.

"Ruby, I don`t see the blue box you`re talking about." Blake said, in a slightly worried tone.

"What? It`s over there!" Ruby exclaimed, pointing at the blue box.

"I only see the cliffside!" Weiss snapped. "Have you banged your head or something?"

"Hey, be nice, " Yang frowned at Weiss, then looked at Ruby. "Sis, are you okay?"

"You guys can`t see it? I`ve seen it before when I met..." Ruby hesitated.

"When you met...who?" Blake asked.

"I...promised I won`t tell anyone about him..." Ruby muttered quietly.

"Who in the world are you talking about!?" Weiss demanded.

"I - " Ruby started, then her teammates backed away in surprise; to them, the air suddenly shimmered and the blue box suddenly became 'visible'.

"Quick, hide!"

Ruby pushed her teammates behind a the trees and peeked out. She instinctively started to reach behind her for her Crescent Rose before halting. She glanced at her teammates, who were peeking out of the trees too. The members of Team RWBY, except for Ruby herself, quietly took out their weapons and prepared to attack.

The doors of the blue box slowly opened and a familiar man stepped out. Ruby heard all of her teammates gasp at the same time.

The man looked around and muttered to himself, "Ah...this is somewhat bad."


	2. The Second Encounter

Ruby stared at the man from her hiding place.

The man looked the same since the last time she saw him. He was quite tall, had a young, thin yet pale face with messy dark-brown hair, and round sunglasses covering his eyes, making him look like some kind of mad scientist. A long, dark blue scarf wrapped around his neck and he wore a black dress shirt with a red tie covered by an old grey greatcoat, black jeans, and black leather boots.

"Oh, excellent. I`m stuck_ here_ of all the times and places I could be..." the man muttered exasperatedly in a strange accent, continuing looking around. "What I would do for a cup of London tea...well dear, I should find a way to get us two out of here before anyone sees ..." the man paused and stared at the trees where Team RWBY was hiding.

Ruby ducked behind the trees again and glanced frantically at her teammates. Her teammates looked back at her. She made hand gestures, indicating that they should move away silently.

"Is anyone there?" the man stepped forward. "I`m warning you, I`m quite good at hide-and-seek!" He began reaching inside his pockets for something.

Ruby made one last panicky glance at the rest of her teammates, then moved out of her hiding place with her hands up. "Um...Doctor? Is that you?"

The man took one look at Ruby and turned a little pale. "Little Red - I mean, ah...Ruby Rose?!"

"Um...yeah, it`s me." Ruby answered, a little nervous.

The man who was supposedly the Doctor turned paler. "I...er...it`s good to see you again. I...um...should really be on my way to get some jelly babies...ah...bye!"

He spun around and almost ran straight into Weiss, who had appeared out of nowhere. "YOU! You`re that weirdo from that one night!" Weiss yelled in the Doctor`s face. "What are on you doing _here_?!"

"Wait, you know each other?" Ruby asked, a little bewildered.

"Look, I`m really sorry for existing or whatever, yet there isn`t time to explain." the Doctor apologized, stepping quickly around Weiss, muttering something about "non-interference is going to be the end of me" when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He looked behind him and became face-to-face with a concerned Blake.

"Are you okay, Doctor?" Blake asked, a little worriedly.

"I`m fine!" the Doctor shouted, scrambling backwards and panicking more than ever. "I have a degree in okay-ness! I...oh." he halted to look around fearfully for someone.

"Where`s that one girl? Goldilocks, I think her name is..."

"Actually, it`s Yang." a voice behind him said in a dry tone. The Doctor gulped, turned around, and saw the blond girl leaning on his blue box. "I still haven`t forgiven you for what you did to me..." Yang growled, slowly stalking towards him. "You monster!"

The Doctor made a small whimpering sound.

"Hey! What did you do my big sister!" Ruby glared while Weiss gave the Doctor a disgusted look and Blake backed away from him.

"Nothing!" the Doctor protested. "All I did was just get a bit of oil on her...ohhhh...that sounded wrong." he paused for a second. "Er...all of this is just a big misunderstanding so if you would let me step inside my box, I`ll disappear...hopefully, and we could all pretend that this little mishap never happened!"

The members of team RWBY gave the Doctor a suspicious glare.

The Doctor smiled nervously, then suddenly made a mad sprint towards his box. "Hey, stop!" Ruby sped after him and grabbed the man by the scruff of his greatcoat, sending him crashing onto the ground.

"Oi! No scratching the greatcoat!" the Doctor started to stand until four different weapons were pointed straight at his face.

"You`re not going anywhere until you tell us who you really are, weirdo!" Weiss glowered.

"That is really not a nice thing to say, especially when...ah…" the Doctor muttered, putting his hands up in the air while desperately thinking of a way to escape. He glanced at the Beacon Academy clock-tower in the distance for a second then thought of something clever.

"I`m your new future professor at Beacon!"

"You`re what?!" Team RWBY exclaimed.

"Yep. I was going to talk to the headmaster about becoming a temporary professor here," the Doctor answered. "I met all of you before after wondering around Remnant as a traveling professor and I happened to come to Beacon Academy today to apply for a job and have some biscuits with the headmaster until you almost scared me away with your...'enthusiastic welcome'."

The girls stared at the Doctor, clearly not believing his story.

"If you reach into my left pocket, my teaching license is there." the Doctor suggested.

Yang reached down into the Doctor`s jean pocket, pulled out a dusty old card, and studied it. "This is a library card with a picture of an old guy." she remarked, a little bemused.

"Oopsies, wrong pocket. Library card of my first incarnation! I was quite the looker back then..." the Doctor smiled weakly. The girls all gave him death glares. "Ah, you don`t know what I`m going about! If you would just let me go to see the headmaster then I`m sure that everything will be explained."

Yang responded by spinning the man around, reached into his other pocket and pulled out a small metal key. "Wonder where this goes." she smirked teasingly.

The Doctor`s eyes widened and he reached out his hand to take it back, only to stop when Weiss pointed her rapier at his hand.

He sighed and looked at Ruby. "I guess everything is up to you, Little Red."

Ruby studied the Doctor for a moment and remembered her first encounter with this mysterious man long ago. "Fine, we`ll escort you to the headmaster and see what he thinks of you." she finally said, offering her hand to help him up.

"What? Ruby, you can`t possibly think about letting this _lunatic_ go!" Weiss protested.

"We could always catch him if he tries to escape." Blake mentioned.

"I`ll be watching you, 'Professor'..." Yang added in a cheerful, yet creepy way.

"I`m fine on my own..." the Doctor muttered, pocketing his library card and started to walk down Beacon Academy with Team RWBY behind him.


	3. False Identity

Professor Ozpin was taking a walk by himself across the lonely Academy Gardens.

It was a quiet evening, and the headmaster was taking the opportunity to finally have a moment of peace with a cup of coffee in his hand until he heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

He looked up and saw a eccentrically-dressed young man in a scarf approaching him.

"Professor Ozpin, I presume?" the man asked in a strange accent.

"That would be me, Mr..." Ozpin started.

"Oh please, call me the Doctor." the man replied in a cheerful, yet cautious tone.

"Doctor...who?"

"My name is just the Doctor, not Doctor Who, thank you." the man took off his sunglasses. "I ...ah...wish to apply as a temporary 'traveling professor' at Beacon Academy since my...um...transport out of Vale is experiencing some 'technical difficulties'."

"I see..." Ozpin said, peering behind this 'Doctor' and spotting four certain young girls trying to listen in while hiding behind a Huntress statue. He stared at the Doctor`s hazel eyes. "May I ask why you decided to come specifically to _my_ academy instead of others?"

"Believe me, if I told you, we would be here for quite some time." the Doctor responded mysteriously.

Ozpin stopped staring the man and studied his eccentric clothes, lingering the most on the Doctor`s blue scarf. He finally said, "I`m very sorry, Mr. Doctor, only your request is quite sudden and I believe that my academy does not currently require a new teacher. I wish you luck in finding an education career elsewhere." he began turning around to leave.

"Wait."

The headmaster stopped to look back at the Doctor. The man seemed to be thinking hard to himself, then motioned for the headmaster to come closer. Curious, Ozpin walked closer and the man looked around nervously, then glanced at the Huntress statue before whispering in his ear: "The white rose thus kindly scatters."

Ozpin stepped backwards in surprise, his eyes widening a little before maintaining his usual stoic expression. He was silent for a moment, then said, "I...I change my mind, Doctor. You seem to be a valuable addition for my school with what you know."

The Doctor looked relieved.

The headmaster continued, "What topic do you plan on teaching my students?"

"Oh, you know. Stuff. Things. Knowledge that they couldn`t possibly find anywhere else." the man responded.

Ozpin nodded slowly then: "Oh, fine. If you could come with me to my office, I will help you prepare for everything."

"...Really? I`ve become a Beacon professor?" the Doctor asked, a little surprised.

"Yes." Ozpin responded simply, leading the Doctor away.

* * *

"That was...really weird." Yang said as Team RWBY walked together back to their dorm room after Ozpin led the Doctor away.

"I can`t believe that Professor Ozpin of all people would let that weirdo teach at _our_ school!" Weiss complained, "Would any of you happen to know what that lunatic was whispering to Ozpin about?"

No one answered.

"There are too many things about the Doctor that are still suspicious." Blake spoke up. "Yang, you still have that key you took from the Doctor?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Yang exclaimed, taking the key out of her belt pouch. "Why?"

"The key may open the Doctor`s box. We should take a look inside it to find out more about him. " Blake said.

"Hey, great idea, teammate!" Ruby exclaimed, giving her a high-five. "Team RWBY is off to investigate!"

The four girls ran towards the cliffside again.

* * *

"It`s not opening..." Ruby muttered, a little dejected.

"Oh, move aside." Weiss took the key in her hand and just like Ruby, attempted to open the blue box`s door. "Why won`t you _open_?!"

"It`s almost like the box knows we`re trying to force our way in..." Blade observed.

"I have an idea!" Yang activated her Ember Celica gauntlets. "Stand back!"

"Yang, what are you - "Ruby started just as her older sister fired a round at the box`s door. The box remained intact. "Hey! We can`t just destroy other people`s belongings!" Ruby protested while Weiss whipped out her Myrtenaster rapier and began slicing at it.

"This box is made of _wood_! Why is none of this working?" Weiss yelled, a little baffled. "Blake, help me out here!"

Blake pulled out her Gambol Shroud and leaped at the box.

Ruby hesitated before reluctantly using Crescent Rose to assist. After a full minute, the box was still standing with not a single scratch on it.

The rest of Team RWBY looked at Ruby expectantly, who sighed. "I guess since the Doctor is now one of our professors, no matter what we think of him, we can`t do anything that might get us in trouble...come on, it`s getting late, we should head back."

Her teammates nodded and started walking back to their dorms again.

"Hey, Yang?" Ruby asked while they were walking.

"Yeah, little sister?"

"You said you met the Doctor before. Why haven`t you told me about him?"

"He made me promise to not tell anyone."

"He asked me the same thing after I met him." Blake added.

"Wait, all of you are like me and encountered that weirdo before?" Weiss asked disbelievingly, "What kind of a man _is_ he?"

"I`ll tell you about my encounter with the Doctor if you tell me about yours," Ruby offered, "Only we should still keep this a secret between us, okay?"

The rest of Team RWBY nodded.

Ruby began: "I was walking in a snowy forest far away when I..."

* * *

"There you have it, Doctor." Ozpin finished. "Everything you need to know about your time at Beacon is on that electronic scroll I gave you. Your classes start tomorrow and end in eight days, as you requested. I will make an announcement tonight about your visitation. Are you in need of any more assistance?"

"Um, no thank you, I`ll be fine." the Doctor responded, looking around the inside of Ozpin`s office. "There _is_ one little-bitty thing..."

Ozpin was silent, waiting for the Doctor to continue.

"A blue box is near the academy cliff-side, I brought it with me to use for...ah...storage. Would you be able to move the box into my classroom?"

"Certainly." Ozpin replied. "I will make arrangements immediately. Is there anything else?"

"No." the Doctor smirked. "This is going be an..._interesting_ eight days..."

"It seems like it." Ozpin agreed. "You may leave, Professor Doctor. Good luck."

"I would really prefer to be called, 'Doctor'." the man smirked as he walked out of the office.

Professor Ozpin stood still in his office, thinking about this mysterious 'Doctor'. He had a strange and other-worldly presence to him that the headmaster had never felt before... like time itself distorted about the man...he was an extraordinarily powerful being, unlike anything Remnant has encountered before...

An old, almost forgotten legend Ozpin read about in the Remnant Library Archives long ago came to him...

A legend of a mysterious man in a blue scarf.

_The Blue Sage...  
_

* * *

The Doctor sighed as he entered the Tardis.

"Good evening, old girl, I`m back!" he called out a little unenthusiastically.

The Tardis beeped in response.

"I know. There wasn`t any other way I could think of to escape. I`m now not only stuck in this universe, I have to actually become a temporary professor for the girls during an important period of this universe`s timeline! Without any tea too! So much for non-interference..." he said grimly.

There was another beep.

"Hey, if Ozpin did not accepted me as a professor and left me there with the girls, then who knows what they might have done to me!" the Doctor protested.

The Tardis hummed.

"What? You want me to check your exterior security video?" the Doctor asked, a little confused. "Alright..."

He walked over the the Tardis console, and opened the security video on the console monitor. "Oh my..." the Doctor commented as he watched a video of Team RWBY attempting to enter, then attacking the Tardis earlier. "Good thing you`re as sturdy as ever, eh? Anyway..."

"Those girls are onto me..." the Doctor said as checked up on the Tardis`s self-repairs. "Wonder should I have to resort to memory-wiping again..."

The Doctor took out the electronic scroll that Ozpin gave him and looked up something. "Hmm...it seems Ozpin suspects me as the identity of the Blue Sage...I can`t decide if that`s good or not. Why else would he schedule me to teach Team JNPR and Team RWBY together in a private session? The old headmaster must think I would give them some helpful teachings to prepare them for what is to come upon this world..."

The Doctor checked something else on the scroll. "Good grief, Ozpin must really have high expectations for me. He scheduled me to teach _all _the students in the entire academy for the eight days!"

He looked up apologetically. "Sorry dear, I won`t be able to help you repair yourself. Although I suppose I _could_ give this universe my assistance if it doesn`t create a timey-wimey paradox..."

The Tardis beeped.

"Yes, secret identity as a time-traveler, don`t worry. I should really get my stuff ready for tomorrow; would normally disapprove of having to teach any kind of 'combat' classes, although there really is no other choice since I have to operate by this universe`s rules..."

The Doctor began walking around the Tardis, preparing for his first day of teaching.

* * *

Team RWBY sat silently in their dorm room.

They had just finished telling each of their encounter with the Doctor and were thinking about what they had just learned about the mysterious madman.

"Er...here`s all of the things we know." Ruby spoke up. "The Doctor somehow knows all about us, he has a box that can turn invisible and probably teleport, he wears really weird clothes, and he keeps claiming to be a 'traveling professor'. What kind of a guy _is_ he?"

"You forgot to say Ozpin seems to know something about him that we don`t." Blake added. There was another quiet moment, each of the girls trying to think of an explanation for the madman.

The silence was interrupted when Ruby`s electronic scroll beeped.

"It`s a message from Professor Ozpin to all the students." Ruby said, reading the message out-loud:

_Dear All Students of Beacon Academy. _

_It is my great honor to welcome the man known as the Doctor to our school. He will be a temporary 'traveling professor' for eight days starting tomorrow, and will be sharing his own knowledge with you in his class of Special Hunter Studies. I hope all of you would be able mature into becoming future protectors of Remnant from this unique experience. Please do not disappoint me. Good luck._

There was a small note at the bottom of the message describing basic information the students needed to know about the class, including what materials they need to bring, the schedule, and the location of the classroom.

"_Special Hunter Studies_? Is that the best name they could think of?" Weiss scoffed disapprovingly.

"At least Jaune and his team are in our class." Yang peeked at Ruby`s scroll.

"I wonder why Ozpin wished us good luck..." Ruby asked thoughtfully.


	4. The First Day

It was the first day of Special Hunter Studies with the Doctor.

Team RWBY all stood uncertainly outside of the classroom in the late afternoon. No one really wanted to go in and see what that mysterious professor had planned for them.

The sound of footsteps caused the four girls to turn around, startled.

"Hey, Ruby!" Jaune Arc called as his team approached them. "I haven`t seen you for a while! Everything going okay? What do you think the new professor is going to be like?"

"Umm..." Ruby tried to think of a way to describe the Doctor. "I met him yesterday. He`s a little...odd."

"Really? I just hope this class isn`t going to be too hard."

"Everything sounds difficult in the beginning." Pyrrha Nikos commented. "There`s no need to worry, Jaune."

"Yeah..." he replied, "Thanks, Pyrrha. Hey Ruby, what was the professor`s name again?"

"He calls himself the - "Ruby started as the classroom doors opened and the Doctor stepped out.

"Good afternoon, class! Please come in." the man invited in his strange accent.

Team JNPR stared at the new professor`s outlandish-clothes, hesitated, then went into the classroom. Team RWBY glanced at each other anxiously, then began walking inside.

They seated themselves on the lecture hall stands far away from the front and gaped. The classroom was completely...well..."Doctorized" into a bizarre setting. The teacher`s desk looked like a miniature mad scientist`s laboratory, with books, post-it notes, and bizarre-looking scientific gadgets covering the table. The chalkboard had complex equations written on it, along with undecipherable foreign writing and drawings of weapons, Grimm, and cartoon ponies. The Doctor`s blue box stood at the far corner of the classroom.

"Okay...have we settled down yet?" the Doctor asked, drinking from a coffee thermos filed with a disgusting-looking rainbow colored liquid. "Before I get started, would anyone care for a taste of liquified jelly babies?" He held up a coffee pot. No one responded. "Ah...then. Introductions!" he smiled like a child.

"My name is the Doctor. You can also call me Professor, John Smith Blue, and Mr. What-are-you-doing-here. Professor Ozpin has asked me to teach your two teams some 'special knowledge' about becoming Huntsmen and Huntresses in a private class during my time here at Beacon Academy as he believes that you all are 'exceptional students'. I am hoping you will - yes, Weiss- ah, I mean...Ms. Schnee?" looked at Weiss`s raised hand.

"Please sir, may I ask what kind of 'special knowledge' we will be learning?" Weiss asked in a slightly disapproving tone.

"Oh, you know. Stuff. Things. Anything I could think of that will be useful. I _do_ have a degree in every subject..." the Doctor answered. "Anyway, I think that for us to know each other better, each team could ask me one question about myself, any question at all. Who wants to go first?"

There was a short silence, then Ruby raised her hand timidly.

"Yes?" the Doctor asked.

"Um...professor, I was wondering...what`s your box used for?"

"Ah, mostly for storage, transportation, and time-wimey space-wacey stuff. She`s such a versatile little beauty, I could kiss her!"

"Er...what do you - "

"I thought I said one question only!" the professor exclaimed, giving her a crazy grin. "Team JNPR, what is your question?"

Jaune nervously raised his hand and asked. "Um...professor, what are you - "

"Ohhh...what is your opinion on sloths?" Nora Valkyrie interrupted. The rest of her teammates gave her a look.

Lie Ren moved closer and whispered to her, "I really don`t think the professor - "

"They`re fascinating little critters, quite adorable too." the Doctor answered. "I speak Sloth, you know."

Nora squeaked in joy at encountering a fellow sloth-fan. The rest of the class stared at the madman in front of them.

"Introductions aside, shall we begin with a simple test?" The Doctor walked up to the center of the classroom. "I want all of you to attack me."

The students blinked, not sure they heard the professor correctly.

"Come on! Use your weapons to attack me! I`ll defend myself." He looked at the students expectantly. "We don`t have all the time in the world!"

Team RWBY and JNPR looked at each other hesitantly, nodded, and drew their weapons. Team RWBY leaped from where they were sitting and Team JNPR all got out of their seats and charged towards their professor.

The Doctor looked impassive at the oncoming attack and just as the two teams were about to reach him, they all crashed into an invisible force field and landed in a large heap on the floor. The professor winced a little.

"I got you there, didn`t I?" the Doctor smirked, taking out a small, metal disc from his pocket. "This is a kinetic-energy reflector-thingy I invented. Projects a small shield around the user when it detects any object coming at me at high velocity. Quite useful for self-defense and birthday parties!" he announced as the eight students picked themselves up from the ground. "You may return to your seats." he turned around and refilled his coffee thermos like nothing happened.

"So...what have we learned?" the professor asked. None of the students raised their hands.

"Hmm...you probably think I cheated a little with the device, don`t you? Be honest!"

A few students nodded.

"Fine...first lesson. I am going to tell you something about this world." the Doctor began, suddenly serious. "Should this be a real fight, a cheating enemy would have been the least of your worries. In the fight for survival, there are no rules of who lives and dies. You can have all the knowledge and power in the world, yet these strengths alone will not ensure victory. Victory can only be found first in the soul..."

The Doctor looked at each of the eight students in the eye for a moment, stopping at Ruby.

"Okay!" he exclaimed with all seriousness gone, "I should get a basic idea of what you already know before we get started with actual lessons. Mr. Arc, can you explain to me what reversing the polarity of the neutron flow means?"

"What?!"

The Doctor continued to question the eight students on their knowledge of science, history, weapons, tactics, and many other fields, some the students didn`t know _existed_. None of the young Hunters/Huntresses were able to answer more than half of the questions.

After half-an-hour, the professor said, "Excellent, last question!" he turned toward Ruby. "Ms. Rose. Can you tell me what your dream is after you become a Huntress?"

Ruby looked bewildered for a moment before answering hesitantly, "I want to become someone who always protect others from harm, just like the heroes in those fairy tales I read about when I was little."

"Ah," the Doctor responded, "Only the real world isn`t like a fairy tale, eh?"

"No," Ruby responded, "Only we should all try our best to make sure it will be like one."

"Really? Can you be sure everyone will all have an happy ending like in the fairy tales?"

"I hope so..." Ruby`s voice became more uncertain.

"That does not change the idea the world is still a unforgiving place where evil will always exist and everyone is constantly in danger, doesn`t it?"

"No, I mean, I..." Ruby struggled to think of an answer.

The Doctor smiled gently. "That`s enough for today..."

He walked up to his desk. "Tonight, for your assignment, I want all of you to write a small essay describing what your dream is after you become Hunters. We will begin actual lessons tomorrow. Class dismissed! Oh, can Team RWBY please stay for a moment?"

Team JNPR gave Team RWBY curious look before they left the classroom. The Doctor made sure they were alone and then walked up the lecture hall to where Team RWBY was sitting together.

"May I have the key to my box back?"

"What?" Yang asked.

"You heard me. I`m a professor so you must do as I say. Please give me the key."

Ruby reluctantly reached into her uniform pocket and handed over the metal object.

"Thank you, you may leave."

Team RWBY began leaving.

"Oh, Ms. Rose?"

Ruby turned around to look at the Doctor.

He took off his sunglasses and looked at Ruby straight in the eye. "Sometimes, the real world isn`t like a fairy tale...only that doesn`t mean we should give up that vision. We`re all stories in the end...so why not make it a good one, eh?"

The professor winked.

Ruby responded with a small smile and walked out.

* * *

Ozpin looked down at his electronic scroll. He had sent a message to Qrow about the possible return of the Blue Sage last night and it appeared his old associate had finally responded.

"Hmm..." Ozpin muttered as he read what Qrow wanted him to do about the Doctor.


	5. The Second Day

The Doctor dismissed his last morning class.

He had a little bit of time in-between teaching and chose to take this opportunity to walk around Beacon`s campus to enjoy the atmosphere. As he was strolling across the academy gardens, he saw Professor Ozpin and a woman wearing a purple cape talking.

The Doctor went over. "Good morning, professors! Lovely day we`re having today, eh?"

Ozpin glanced at him. "Good morning to you too, Doctor. I believe you`ve already met my associate, Ms. Glynda Goodwitch." he indicated at the purple-caped woman, who looked disapprovingly at the Doctor, yet reached out her hand for a handshake.

"I have," the Doctor shook Ms. Goodwitch`s hand so hard it looked like it was going to fall off. "Thank you for moving my box to my classroom the day before. Wonderful Semblance you have there too."

"You`re quite welcome." Ms. Goodwitch responded distastefully.

"Ms. Goodwitch and I were just discussing your classes, Doctor. I have heard many of the students have gathered much...'useful' knowledge from you." Ozpin said.

"Oi, learning to defend yourself using exploding jelly babies is quite useful where I come from!" the Doctor protested.

"May I ask where you are from, Professor Doctor?" Glynda asked.

"Please, just call me the Doctor, and as for where I am from...isn`t that a philosophical question?" he grinned.

Glynda just stared at him.

Ozpin cleared his throat. "Since you are already here, Doctor, I want to inform you I will be observing your class with Team JNPR and RWBY today to see how you are teaching."

"Well, be my guest." the Doctor took out and glanced at a strange fob-watch with circular symbols on it. "I must be going. I don`t have much time left before classes start again and I simply must find myself some fish fingers to go with my custard before then. Bye-Bye!"

"Are you sure that man is...'sane' enough to teach the students?" Glynda asked as they watched the mad professor stroll away.

"I`m quite sure." Ozpin responded knowingly.

* * *

"Good afternoon again class!" the Doctor announced as the two teams entered the classroom and placed their assignments on the professor`s desk.

Ruby glanced at the far corner of the lecture hall, where Professor Ozpin was sitting quietly while drinking a cup of coffee.

"Today..." the Doctor began writing on the chalkboard. "...We will begin of journey of knowledge today by studying - yes?"

He looked at Jaune`s raised hand.

"Um, sir." Jaune began. "I was wondering...what weapons do _you_ use a Huntsman?"

"Who says I was a Huntsman?" the Doctor responded distastefully. "I prefer to think of myself as a citizen of the universe instead of a man who actually fights monsters. I don`t carry any weapons with me, only I _do_ have...this!" He took out what looked like a long, thin flashlight. Ruby, Blake, and Yang all leaned forward as they recognized what he was holding.

"Um..." Pryhra asked, "Isn`t that...a flashlight?"

"Why do people keep thinking this is a flashlight?" the Doctor asked himself before smiling. "No, it`s not a flashlight. It`s a sonic screwdriver! You probably have never seen it before since I was the one who invented it."

"Then..." Jaune asked, confused. "You use it as a _screwdriver_?"

"It can do much more than just be a screwdriver. It does practically everything! Except for wood, obviously. I`ve stopped entire armies merely by using this little gadget." he announced, looking at his screwdriver admirably.

The class stared disbelievingly.

"Why don`t I give you a little demonstration?"

The professor pointed the screwdriver upwards and pressed a button. All the lights in the room went out. From their seats, the students could hear every electrical device and machinery in the entire building shutting down.

Professor Ozpin sipped his coffee and watched as the electronic scroll in his hand suddenly powered off.

"Oopsies. I overdid it a little bit." the Doctor apologized as he pressed the button again and the power went back on. "Okay, demonstration time is over! As I was saying, we will begin our journey of knowledge by..."

The students would later learn that the entire academy and kingdom of Vale was affected by a massive temporary blackout caused by the Doctor`s 'sonic screwdriver'.

Practically everything indeed.

* * *

The rest of class went on like any ordinary class, with the Doctor lecturing on various topics like advanced military strategy, and the students wrote down notes and answered questions. At the end of class, the Doctor gave the students their assignments for the night and dismissed them. When the last student left, the Doctor shut the classroom door and turned towards Ozpin, who had gotten out of his seat and was curiously inspecting the Tardis.

"I must say, Doctor, it appears I haven`t made a mistake inviting you to teach here."

"Ozpin, I know you know who I really am." the Doctor said in a serious tone.

Ozpin stopped inspecting the Tardis and gave a look to the new professor. "Then I must ask if you are willing to aid us for what is to come."

"I cannot interfere directly because of the nature of my identity. Still, I will try to give my...'special assistance' only if you keep my identity a secret. You may think you already know everything about me, only the real truth can have untold consequences for this world."

"Very well... Oh, before I go, I would recommend that you give some more 'practical' lessons to the two teams. Knowledge will only take them so far at this school."

"I know."

There was a small noise outside the classroom door. The Doctor walked over and glanced out just in time to see the tip of a red cloak disappear around the hallway corner.

"Is something wrong?" Ozpin asked as he approached the door.

"I believe young Ms. Rose was eavesdropping on our little chat."

"Should I do something about it?"

"No, she isn`t the type of girl who would tell anyone else of this."

* * *

"You guys!" Ruby caught up to her teammates as they were leaving the building. "You wouldn`t believe what I just heard!"


	6. The Third Day

Ruby and her teammates entered the classroom on the third day, trying not to give their professor suspicious looks.

"Good afternoon class!" the Doctor called as Team RWBY joined Team JNPR in the lecture stands. "Professor Ozpin has requested me to give you young children some 'practical lessons' in becoming Hunters, therefore I`ve decided tomorrow, we are going to take a jolly-good trip to the Forest of Forever Fall for a lesson in survival!"

The two teams glanced at each other.

"Yes, I know it`s quite exciting only today for class, we are going to focus on one of my many specialties: Outsmarting the enemy!"

The professor looked around the room, searching for someone. "Ah, Mr. Arc. Would you please step down for a short demonstration?"

Jaune looked panicked.

"You don`t have to worry." the Doctor assured gently. "I`m not going to hurt you." The young boy hesitantly walked up to the front of the classroom. "Excellent. Please attack me." the professor instructed, backing a short distance away. "I won`t defend myself like last time, there`s no need to hold back."

Jaune hesitated. "Umm...Professor Doctor. You _do_ know if I attack you, I`ll probably end up accidentally slicing you to bits?"

"Oh, I`ve survived through worse." the Doctor said dismissively. "I`m instructing you to attack me...slice away!"

Jaune reluctantly unsheathed his sword and slowly charged towards the mad professor. Then he was about the reached the Doctor, the professor reached into his pockets and whipped out a large vial of red Dust.

"I almost forgot." the professor said quickly. "If you attack me, I`ll probably 'accidentally' shatter this container of _highly_ volatile Dust and possibly blow up this entire classroom."

Jaune halted so fast he tripped and fell over. All the other students leaped out of their seats and quickly backed away towards the door.

The Doctor grinned. "Just kidding. I was bluffing. Maybe." He helped Jaune up and looked at the students, who were nervously standing near the classroom entrance. "What do you think all of you are doing? Class isn`t over yet! Please sit back down."

The two teams returned to their seats.

"Good." the professor walked up to his desk, turned around suddenly, and tossed the Dust vial straight at Team RWBY. "Think fast!" he called.

Everyone screamed.

The vial hit the front of Ruby`s desk and shattered harmlessly to the floor.

Yang leaped out of her seat and flew towards the Doctor. "YOU COULD`VE KILLED MY LITTLE SISTER!" she screamed furiously.

The professor calmly caught her hand as she threw a punch. "Are you so sure?"

Yang halted and looked back at Ruby`s desk.

The rest of her teammates and Team JNPR were out of their seats, cautiously inspecting the shattered vial.

Weiss swiped a little bit of the Dust in her hands and sniffed it.

"This isn`t Dust! It`s...grounded red pepper!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you, Ms. Schnee." the Doctor smirked. "I told you today`s lesson was about outsmarting your enemies. That little event with the Dust was a demonstration on the way you could potentially save your life by using only your wits. Can everyone please return to your seats and write down what I`m about to say about the art of war..."

* * *

_Midnight_

"When we get caught, it`s going to be all _your_ fault!" Weiss hissed quietly to Ruby as the four girls sneaked across the hallway.

Ruby had made a decision yesterday after eavesdropping on Professor Ozpin and the Doctor to sneak into the professor`s classroom at night to see if they could find out more about the strange madman. Somehow, she managed to make the rest of her team agree with her.

"Shh." Blake whispered, silently approached the professor`s classroom door. She cautiously put her hand on the doorknob and turned. The door swung open.

"It`s not unlocked?" Yang asked as they peered inside the dark and empty lecture hall. The Doctor`s blue box was missing in the far corner.

"The professor`s not here. We should take a look inside his desk. There may be something useful we could find." Blake said, closing the door behind them.

The girls nervously walked over and opened the desk`s drawers. Inside, they saw many objects, such as a small vial of custard, a yo-yo, sheets of paper with gibberish handwriting on them, some strange scientific instruments, and a banana peel.

"What`s this?" Yang picked up a small, metal cylinder with a black button on its side. It looked like a miniature laser pointer.

"I don`t know. Take it with us." Weiss responded.

"Shh!" Blake whispered furiously. "I hear something!"

A strange wheezing noise came from the corner and the faint image of a blue box emerged from nowhere. The four girls looked around frantically, then ducked behind one of the lecture hall stands and listened.

There was the sound of a door opening and someone stepping out. "Blimey. Those people in the other Kingdoms sure know to party!" they heard the professor say. The Doctor turned on the lights, approached his desk, and emptied out what sounded like a sack filled with books.

"Hmm...where is it?"

Team RWBY listened to the Doctor opening up a desk drawer and then...

"Something`s wrong here..."

The girls` hearts skipped a beat.

"I forgot to get some jelly babies! Eh, I`ll find some more tomorrow night. For tonight, repairing you is the first priority, my dear."

There was a loud beeping sound from within the Doctor`s box.

"What was that? There`s someone in here?"

Ruby thought she was about to have a heart attack.

There were footsteps as the Doctor walked closer to the place where Team RWBY was hiding. "Hellooo? Whoever you are, I`m giving one chance to come out before I use my ninja skills to seek you out!"

The footsteps became louder as the professor stalked up the lecture hall stands across from where Team RWBY was hiding. "You know, things would be much better if you could come out and we can - whoaaargh!"

There was a sound as the girls heard the Doctor crash down onto the ground. They waited for a couple seconds.

Silence.

Ruby cautiously stood up and looked at where the Doctor fell.

Their professor was unconscious from the fall after slipping from a banana peel on the lecture stand stairs and smashing his head on the hard floor. Ruby motioned for the rest of the team to get up and together, they ran out the classroom door.

"The professor can talk to his box?" Yang asked as they ran. "That is really _weird_."

* * *

The Doctor opened his eyes a moment later.

"Why do I keep forgetting to clean up after myself?" he muttered to himself as he got up from the floor and tossed the banana peel into the trash can.

He took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the classroom for life-forms. Nothing.

"That was really funny, you know." he addressed the Tardis sarcastically. "I laughed so hard from your little prank that my head hurts."

The Tardis was silent.

The Doctor took his electronic scroll out of his pocket and glanced at it. He had hacked into the Vale City Police Department`s database earlier and was monitoring an..."interesting" series of activity during the past few months.

"I _did_ promise Ozpin that I would give my own special form of assistance..." he muttered, an idea coming to him.

A crazy and dangerous, yet brilliant idea.

"Come on, dear," he walked towards the Tardis. "We have work to do..."


	7. The Fourth Day

Team RWBY woke up sleepily on the fourth day in preparation for their field trip.

They met the Doctor near the academy airship dock at dawn.

"Hello there Team RWBY!" the professor greeted enthusiastically, giving no sign he suspected the girls of sneaking around his classroom last night. "We`re just waiting for your Team JNPR friends to arrive before we depart. Lovely morning, isn`t it?"

They stood there for another minute.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, there they are!" the Doctor exclaimed, watching Team JNPR running quickly across the front avenue.

"We`re...so sorry...professor..." Jaune gasped for breath when they caught up. "I lost...track of...time - "

"Please Mr. Arc, think nothing of it!" the Doctor smiled warmly. "We still have plenty of time...metaphorically speaking. Come along, class! I`ve always wanted to pilot one of these airships on my own..."

Team RWBY looked at each other and gulped.

* * *

After a heart-stopping airship ride and a near crash-landing, the group finally reached the forest of Forever Fall in the late morning.

"This should be a good place." the Doctor halted at a small clearing. "I will make this short: Your objective today is to survive with your teammates in this forest for the whole afternoon. Team RWBY will start by heading north and Team JNPR will head south. You will need to cooperate with your teammates to find food and defend yourself against those nasty little Grimm creatures. I will be secretly observing all of you, yet will not intervene under any circumstances. Are there any questions?"

The two teams shook their heads, secretly smirking. This lesson seemed quite easy for a class called "Special Hunter Studies".

"Excellent! Then please hand over all your weapons to me."

The smirks faded instantly.

"Umm...professor?" Weiss asked nervously, thinking that she misheard. "You...know if we walk into the forest without any weapons we will obviously...die?"

"That is the whole point." he answered, smiling.

All of the students` eyes widened.

"No wait, wrong answer!" he quickly said, "The point of this lesson is to test if you could survive by using only your brains and abilities instead of weapons. I`ve survived in the world for years without having to use force, so all of you should learn too!"

"What - professor!" Jaune panicked, "There are Grimm in there!"

"I`ve survived far worse grim situations before!" the Doctor countered. "Your weapons. Please." All the students reluctantly handed over their individual weapons to the mad professor. The Doctor somehow stuffed every gun-blade inside his jean pockets, much to the students` bewilderment . "My pockets are _much_ bigger on the inside than they seem." he explained.

The professor took out a hourglass and inspected it. "You should all start heading out. Meet me back in this clearing when the time is up. Try not to get eaten, cause I would really dislike having to tell the headmaster about your untimely deaths. Good luck!"

The two teams reluctantly parted ways, each heading in the opposite direction.

Ruby looked behind for one last look at their professor to see him walking away.

A thought came to her.

* * *

Team RWBY silently ran through the forest, searching for the Doctor.

Ruby had the idea of secretly 'stalking' their professor to see just what he was up to during the five hours. They had started out well, with the Doctor moving through the forest at an astounding pace, then suddenly disappearing.

"Ruby...I think we`re lost." Blake said, looking around at their surroundings. They were inside another clearing.

"I swear, that weirdo of a professor is trying to kill us!" Weiss complained again.

"Shhh..." Yang suddenly motioned for them to be quiet. "You hear that?"

There was a loud rustling sound nearby.

"Quick!" Blake whispered. "Climb onto a tree!"

The four girls looked around them, then climbed onto a tall tree near the edge of the clearing.

A massive Beowolf, probably an Alpha, burst into the clearing. It sniffed the air and gave a howl. More howls in the distance responded. Ruby was so scared she could barely move from where she was hiding.

A moment passed. A huge pack of fully-grown Beowolves joined the Alpha. There were many growls and then, strangely, the Beowolves went silent and stared at the entrance to the clearing.

Footsteps were heard. The Doctor casually walked into clearing, yet halted when he saw the pack of Beowolves. "Ah..." he started.

The Alpha Beowolf charged towards him.

Team RWBY opened their mouths to scream, only suddenly -

"No! You are a big bad - I mean, um...ugly wolf!" the Doctor exclaimed crossly. The Alpha halted in front of the man, and sniffed him again. Its eyes widened in fear and slowly backed away.

"Yep." the man said. "You know who and what I am. Never encountered someone like me before, eh? You might say, no Grimm in existence would ever want to be in my presence if they would like to see the light of another day."

The Alpha whimpered and the entire pack slowly began backing away.

"Then again, you wolves should know what is best for you..." the Doctor began, taking an long, dark blue cane-umbrella out of his pockets and pointing it at the Grimm. "Run away now. Scat!"

Team RWBY watched, stunned, as the entire Beowolf pack turned and scrambled away without another sound.

"Who`s afraid of the big ugly Beowolf?" the professor asked out-loud. He pointed the umbrella at the tree where Team RWBY was hiding. "You girls should really stop stalking me around and learn to survive on your own!" he called, pulling a trigger on the umbrella handle.

The four girls found themselves being propelled out of the tree and sent flying into the northern distance before crashing onto the ground.

"What was _that_ all about?" Blake asked.

* * *

The Doctor continued walking west through the forest.

He inspected his newest invention in his hands: the OCSU (Omni-Capability Sonic Umbrella). He had spent last night in the Tardis crafting this weapon to defend himself with during his time in Remnant. No, it shouldn`t be called a weapon. A "defensive gadget" would be a better name for it. The umbrella had a durable metal pole, with a dark-blue canopy made of a light, bulletproof fabric and the sharp tip contained a special mechanism enabling it to fire bursts of sonic energy for a variety of purposes. The curved handle was in the shape of a Tardis-blue question mark with a trigger for firing and had the Gallifreyan Seal of Rassilon etched as the Doctor`s personal symbol.

What was special about this "defensive gadget" was it was specially customized to _bypass_ a person`s defensive Aura. A single strike from the umbrella or its projectiles is powerful enough to stun a Huntsman, making it highly effective against any living being on Remnant. It was the Doctor`s ingenious idea of ending any potential combat situation quickly without much danger.

"Hmm...still need to give this a name...calling it the OCSU sounds strange, especially when everyone else`s weapons have clever names..." the Doctor thought for a moment. "I know! I`ll name this gadget Cerulean Angel, after my promise to protect others from harm..."

The professor pocketed his newly-named gadget and came upon a small cliff with a railway bridge at the bottom. He took out a mini-telescope and peered at the bridge, searching for something.

"There you are..." he observed a couple White Fang soldiers attaching a bomb to the bottom of the bridge. "It looks like the information I got from my hacking wasn`t wrong..."

He stealthily climbed down the cliff-side, sneaking up to the nearest soldier and said, "Hello there, can you please help me by dropping unconscious while I ruin your plans?" The soldiers whirled around in time to see the Doctor casually smash a spherical object onto the ground. There was a flash of light and they all fell unconscious.

"Sorry about this..." the Doctor began disabling the bomb, "Except no innocents are going to be harmed when I`m around." He knelt beside a soldier. "I believe you have something I really want." the madman said, placing his hands on the soldier`s head.

"Hmm..." the Doctor muttered, using his psychic abilities to search the soldier`s mind, searching for the knowledge about a specific location of interest in Vale. "Ah, there it is. Thank you very much."

The professor stood up, tied the soldiers up using some spare rope, and walked away.

"Time to check up on Team JNPR..."

* * *

Ruby gulped. The Beowolves were getting closer to them.

Her team had been wondering aimlessly around the forest for the past hour before suddenly finding themselves surrounded by the Beowolf pack from earlier.

"We`re all going to die." Weiss whispered hopelessly as they stood back-to-back.

"If we`re going to die, we should at least go down fighting." Yang responded, taking a fighting stance.

Ruby reached behind her for Crescent Rose, only to remember their lunatic professor had it. She desperately tried to think of a way to escape. Obviously, fighting was not going to work, despite their Aura and Semblances. Running away will not either, there was always a chance the Beowolves would catch one of them. She thought of what the Doctor said earlier about surviving without weapons. An idea for an escape plan came to her.

She quickly whispered into her teammates` ears.

* * *

The Doctor watched Team JNPR from on top a tree using his mini-telescope.

Jaune and his team had just managed to escape and hide from a massive Nevermore Grimm and were currently catching their breath under the shade of another tree.

The professor opened a small bag of jelly babies, focused his telescope, and peered at one of the team members.

"Lie Ren..." he observed, placing a jelly baby in his mouth. "Quite a likable boy, although...he reminds me of someone familiar..."

He moved his mini-telescope to look at someone else. "Nora Valkyrie. Crazy and adorable as ever. I wonder if she knows - where did she get those jelly babies?" The Doctor stared while the young girl offered a bag of his favorite sweets to her teammates. He reached for his own bag, only to find it missing. "When did she take - oh, never mind."

The professor continued observing the group. "Pyrrha Nikos. A lovely warrior, yet her weakness will lead to her downfall one day..."

The Doctor used his telescope to peer at the last team member. "Ah, Jaune Arc...you have infinite potential to become a hero...hope when the time comes, you and the rest of Remnant will be ready..."

Jaune began walking towards the Doctor`s direction, yet tripped on a tree branch. He picked himself up, then spotted the professor spying on them from the tree. "Hello there..." the Doctor gave Jaune an encouraging smile.

The boy waved anxiously back and turned to his team. He said something, and they began walking away.

The Doctor climbed down the tree and started sneaking after them when he suddenly heard the sound of an explosion in the distance. He turned around and saw smoke rising from the north.

"Oh, what did those girls do this time?" the professor asked exasperatedly.

* * *

"Ow..." Ruby muttered, picking herself up from the ground.

"I told you it was a bad idea..." Blake climbed down from the tree where she had landed.

Ruby`s escape plan, which involved the use of fire, Dust, a shoe, and many tree branches, had worked remarkably well. Unless, if you consider almost getting burned alive and flying half a kilometer above the forest from an explosion an excellent escape plan.

"Why is it that all of your ideas involve life-threatening situations?" Weiss asked crossly as she brushed some dirt of her clothes.

"Hey, if it wasn`t for my sister, we would have been Grimm food by now." Yang smirked.

"At least we`re all alive." Ruby said, smiling.

There was a loud screech nearby.

The girls looked up just in time to see a massive Nevermore fly over.

"I change my mind, we`re all going to die." Ruby whimpered. "RUN!"

* * *

"Whatever happened to all of you?"

The Doctor and Team JNPR stared at Team RWBY when they staggered back into the clearing hours later, covered with cuts, scratches, and burns.

"It`s a long story." Blake answered, wearily.

"I can see that." the professor commented. "Actually...no...I don`t see anything. Come along, class!"

The professor talked as the class began walking back towards civilization. "You all experienced today, knowing how to survive without weapons is one of the most important strategies a future Hunter needs to know. If you spent all of your life using a weapon to survive, then what will you do when your weapon is, say, missing in the middle of a fight? Ms. Rose!"

Ruby jumped in surprise. "Yes, professor?"

"What would you do if your weapon was missing in a fight?"

"I...uh...I...don`t know."

"Well, try to think of something." the Doctor said. "You can see class, it is essential all of you should know when..."

The professor continued to speak, only Ruby was not listening; instead, she was thinking hard about what the Doctor had asked.

What _would_ she do should Crescent Rose was not present in a fight?


	8. The Fifth Day

When Team RWBY walked into the Doctor`s class on the fifth day, they saw the professor busy reading typing away on his electronic scroll.

"Good afternoon, Team RWBY." the Doctor greeted absentmindedly. "I`ll be with you in a minute...maybe..."

Team RWBY took a seat along with Team JNPR and stared silently at the Doctor working. When he was finished, he placed the scroll inside a drawer and looked up. "Okay, today we are going to have a talk on the uses of defensive strategies. I love defensive strategies. Who doesn`t like defensive strategies? I think that the first thing that any of you should know is that I love defensive strategies! We should start with...

Ruby listened to the professor`s lecture, noticing that he kept looking at his fob watch, almost like he wanted the class to be over quickly.

When the bell rang, he ran into his blue box without saying good-bye.

* * *

_ Midnight_

The Tardis materialized in an abandoned alley on the edge of downtown Vale.

The Doctor stepped out of his blue box and looked around. It was a calm night with no one around this area of the city, yet he knew it was going to get quite chaotic in less than an hour.

The professor nodded to himself and put a black gas mask over his head. He further removed his scarf and greatcoat and stuffed them in his pockets as a precaution to protect his identity.

He locked the Tardis and began walking down the street. A couple minutes later, he reached a small Dust store that was closed for the night. After making sure no one was around again, the Doctor took his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and unlocked the store`s door. He opened it slightly, poked his sonic screwdriver in, deactivated the store`s security system, and walked in while re-locking the door behind him.

"Okay." the Doctor smiled, looking around the store. "This is where it gets interesting..."

* * *

The Doctor checked the time from his hiding place. "Any minute now..." he muttered.

There was the sound of loud footsteps outside. The Doctor heard the sound of the doorknob being cut off, then the door opening.

"You all remember what to do." a calm voice said. "This is the last major Dust shop in this area, so make sure you get everything. The number one rule of thieves is that nothing is too small to steal, you know!

There were many footsteps coming in. The Doctor heard someone walking with a cane approaching the counter.

He held his breath.

* * *

Roman Torchwick was not a happy man.

It seemed that every person around him these days was out to make him mad.

He was being coerced into working with a mastermind more powerful than he was. None of the White Fang soldiers he had were competent. Most of all, it seemed that whenever something was about to go perfectly for once, some weird vigilante, such as a kid with a scythe and her friends, would arrive and stop his evil plans.

He sighed to himself and approached the store counter. At least this final Dust heist was going well for once..until a man wearing a gas mask sprang up from behind the counter. "Surprise! Happy birthday!"

Torchwick backed away in surprise. "Who the hell are you!?"

The man chuckled. "You may call me Mr. Gas Mask, Mr. Torchy. I`m here to crash your little party."

"Since when did you know my - never mind. Get him." Torchwick ordered to the White Fang soldiers, who were pointing their weapons at the man.

"Aww...I was hoping to have a slice of birthday cake before I go..." the man whined.

The soldiers fired.

All of the bullets passed through the man and hit the walls. The man seemed to flicker and suddenly disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Torchwick shouted.

"I`m over here!" a voice said from behind the store.

* * *

The Doctor watched as the hologram of himself disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Torchwick shouted.

"I`m over here, yoo-hoo!" the Time Lord called, walking out from his hiding place behind an aisle.

Torchwick and the soldiers whirled around.

"Here`s a little present for you, Mr. Candlestick!" the madman said as he tossed a spherical object at the soldiers. Torchwick`s eyes widened and ducked for cover by jumping behind the store counter.

Before any of the White Fang soldiers could react, the object exploded in a huge flash, engulfing the room. All the soldiers crumpled to the ground.

"Psychic Aura grenade." the Doctor explained to a shocked Torchwick who peeked up from the counter. "Depletes a person`s Aura and forces them into unconsciousness. Perfect for quick incapacitation."

"You don`t say." Roman muttered as he leaped in front of the counter and pointed his cane at the man. "I would love to stay for desserts, Mr. Masky, only I believe that I have an after-birthday party to go to..." He fired a flare straight at the Doctor.

The Doctor ducked with unbelievable speed, pulled out his Cerulean Angel umbrella, and charged at Torchwick, who was about to escape out the door.

Torchwick swung his cane at the Doctor, only for it to be deflected by the umbrella.

"On your guard, Candlestick!" the Doctor exclaimed with a grin.

"You are quite a persistent Huntsman, aren`t you?" Roman growled as he began engaging the man in a "cane vs umbrella" duel.

"Oh, I`m not a Hunter! I`m merely a traveling madman with an umbrella!" the Doctor responded.

Torchwick soon found himself too equally matched with this madman`s skills and attempted to crash through the store window to escape onto the streets, only for the Doctor to jump after him.

"You want to know the reason I`m so good at this?" the Doctor asked as he parried another one of the man`s attacks. The criminal only growled in response. "It may not look like it, only a long time ago, I was once a cane-wielder myself!" he exclaimed, using the umbrella`s hook to catch Roman`s cane in mid-swing.

There was a loud whirling sound and the two combatants stopped to look up to spot three large, tilt-jet aircraft flying over them.

"It seems that we have some late-arrival party guests!" Torchwick smirked viciously, backing away.

One of the aircraft`s doors opened, and a battalion of humanoid shapes jumped off, landing with a metallic crash onto the street.

"What do you think of these state-of-the-art smuggled android guards, Mr. Masky? Cause I think they`re going to like you!" Torchwick called as the androids activated their weapons and surrounded the Doctor.

"Eh, I`ve seen better..." the Doctor quickly pulled out his sonic screwdriver and waved it. Every single robot instantly deactivated and fell face-first onto the ground. It was quite anticlimatic.

The Doctor looked around and saw Roman running towards a low-hovering getaway aircraft.

"Aww...is the party over already?" he called, pointing his screwdriver at the vehicle. The aircraft immediately shut down and gently crashed onto the street.

A squadron of White Fang soldiers emerged from the aircraft and regrouped with at the currently glowering Torchwick.

"No, only what we`re celebrating isn`t my birthday!" the criminal answered menacingly as he stormed towards the Doctor. "You might say it is going to be a death-day party instead - "

"Are you my mummy?" the Doctor asked innocently.

"I - what?" Torchwick halted, bewildered.

The Doctor took the opportunity to swiftly step forward and smash his umbrella into the ginger criminal`s face, sending the man crashing onto the ground. "Sorry!" he apologized. "You were being a bad birthday guest..."

The two air-borne aircraft and the soldiers on the ground open fired at the Doctor, only for their weapons to bounce harmlessly off an invisible force field.

"Oh, this again..." The Doctor muttered as he pointed his screwdriver at the two aircraft, overriding the pilots` control and forcing them too to land on the streets. White Fang soldiers exited the two aircraft and charged at him, only for the Doctor quickly toss some more psychic Aura grenades and knock the enemies unconscious.

The Doctor heard police sirens in the distance. "Time to go..." There was suddenly a creaking noise from one of the grounded aircraft and he turned around to see a massive spider-droid bursting out of the aircraft`s hull.

"Ah..." The droid leaped at him and the Doctor jumped out of the way in time to avoid being crushed by the droid`s legs.

"The itsy-bitsy spider just got so much bigger..." he remarked.

The droid shot a couple rounds from its four cannons and the Doctor barely managed to evade all of them, accidentally dropping his sonic screwdriver and umbrella in the process.

"Trying to fight this thing head-on will be a regeneration wish..." he muttered. "There has to be a way to end this before it starts endangering innocents...maybe a defensive strategy?"

He ducked another cannon shot. "Lightbulb..."

He ran back a distance away, spread out his arms, and shouted: "Look at me, I`m a target!"

The spider droid responded by merging its cannons into one and began charging up for a massive strike.

The Doctor drew his kinetic-energy reflector thingy and quickly lobbed it inside one of the droid`s cannon muzzles.

"You owe me a new thingy when this is over!"

The droid fired its shot, yet the kinetic-energy reflector thingy prevented its attack from exiting the muzzles, causing it to explode in a fiery bang.

"Oh look. Birthday fireworks!" The Doctor picked up his and began walking away, until a thought came to his mind.

He stalked towards Roman, who was just starting to pick himself up, until the Doctor whirled him around and looked straight into the ginger criminal`s eyes.

"Um...have mercy?" Torchwick grinned nervously before a death glare scared him into silence.

"I would normally avoid this interrogation and let the police to capture you, only I want you to deliver a message to the people you`re working for." the Doctor said in a calm, yet cold voice. "Tell them this: The Blue Sage has returned and is watching over this world. You got that?"

Roman nodded quickly. This man in a gas mask was no ordinary human being. This man had a presence to him that caused the criminal to feel something he hasn`t felt in a long time. Fear.

The Doctor released his hold and said in a cheerful voice, "Oh, if I were you, I would always bring a banana to a birthday party. Bananas are good!"

Torchwick gave the madman one final look before limping away, muttering something about "The adults are getting weirder too..."

The Time Lord looked around. The police sirens were getting closer, and the streets were covered with unconscious White Fang soldiers, deactivated robots, and the burning remains of the spider droid.

"Blimey. I`m like a walking person of mass destruction wherever I go..." the Doctor muttered as he started walking back towards the Tardis, only to be stopped a moment later when a police car appeared and an officer stepped out.

"Ah..." the Doctor put his hands in the air. "This is going to take some explaining..."


	9. The Sixth Day

Team RWBY and Team JNPR waited for their professor to arrive.

They had the first class with the Doctor in the morning, yet it had already been half-an-hour and the professor still had not appeared.

There was a loud wheezing noise, and the Doctor`s blue box slowly faded into existence in the corner of the classroom.

"What`s happening?" Jaune asked, getting out of his seat.

"I think is the professor arriving." Ruby stared.

The box completely solidified and an exhausted, limping Doctor staggered out, taking off a gas mask he was wearing. "Professor!" the students cried, seeing the Doctor`s dress suit covered in slash marks and scratches.

"I`m fine! Nothing to worry about! Was doing some...ah...'hermit' stuff and lost track of time." the Doctor collapsed down on his chair. "I hope all of you finished the assignments I gave you yesterday, eh?"

* * *

Professor Ozpin looked at the live feed of the Dust shop from his scroll.

An unidentified man single-handily stopping a Dust robbery led by the infamous Roman Torchwick late last night. An entire street of downtown Vale was devastated by whatever happened and a group of White Fang soldiers were captured, although Torchwick himself got away. The unidentified man was caught by the Vale police, only to escape in the early morning when officers attempted to interrogate him and almost destroyed the police station in the process. Almost every Huntsmen/Huntresses in Vale, including Qrow and Taiyang, were called in to recapture the man, except he evaded all of them after a long chase across the city and remains missing.

"Hmm..." the headmaster muttered thoughtfully.

* * *

Ruby stared at the metal cylinder in her hand after returning to her team`s dorm.

It had been days, yet no one had been able to figure out what the thing she stole from the Doctor`s desk was. She tried pressing the cylinder`s button again. Nothing.

"Whatever this is, we should return it to the Doctor`s desk tomorrow before he realizes it`s missing." Blake said as she read a book.

"What? We still don`t know what it is yet! This metal thing could help reveal who that weirdo really is." Weiss said, finishing off her assignment for Special Hunter Studies.

"Yeah, we can`t just give up now." Yang agreed.

Ruby held the button down and shook the cylinder furiously: "Why won`t you do _anything_!? Can`t you at least activate or shoot out a death ray or something because I`m about to - "

There was a small clicking noise and a light projection emitted from the cylinder`s front. "Voice-activation request confirmed" a female robotic voice said.

Ruby almost dropped it in surprise.

"Whoa. It`s like a laser pointer and a projection screen in one!" Yang observed.

Ruby pointed the cylinder at a blank wall and the entire team watched in silence as the projection showed a blank blue screen.

"The 51st-century British video-archive database of Earth is in operation." the voice said, causing the four girls to jump in surprise. "Please enter an entry."

There was a pause.

"Umm..." Ruby said hesitantly. "Can you tell us anything about the Doctor?"

Another pause.

Ruby tried again. "He`s a strange man with a blue box who wears a scarf - "

A humming noise emitted from the cylinder, then the projection lit up to display more than a dozen images of eccentrically-dressed men.

"Who are those people?" Ruby asked, a little confused.

After seeing pictures of a couple more men, an image of their professor came up.

"Hey, it`s the professor. What does he have to do with all of those guys?" Yang wondered.

"The Doctor." the voice began. "A mysterious and legendary time-traveler known for his role as the 'protector of the universe'. It is unknown if this man exists or not, yet much information seems to indicate it is true."

"Time-traveler?" Blake asked curiously.

The projection changed, displaying a complex diagram of the Doctor`s blue box.

"This blue box has been sighted wherever the Doctor goes. Legends say he uses it as a transport across time and space."

"Oh, come on!" Weiss exclaimed, causing the other three girls to look at her. "There`s something obviously wrong with this...cylinder-thingy. I mean - that weirdo is a time-traveler? Really?"

"It does seem a little far-fetched." Blake remarked.

"I have an idea." Yang said. She held up the cylinder and asked: "Um...cylinder-thingy, can you tell us where this Doctor guy is from?"

"Information...unknown." the cylinder responded.

"What do you mean unknown?" Ruby asked.

"There is not enough knowledge about this topic to give a valid response." the cylinder answered. "Would you like to search another entry?"

"Um...okay." Ruby said." Why is he called the Doctor? Where did his blue box come from? How does he seem to know everything about us? What is his real name?"

"All questions cannot be answered due to lack of information."

"It`s no use. We might as well turn this thing off." Weiss reached for the cylinder`s button.

"Wait." Blake suddenly spoke up. "Cylinder, you said that the Doctor is the protector of the universe. What does he protect the universe _from_?"

There was a long silence. "Some of this information may be classified and viewers may be subjected to memory-wipes under the authority of the Time Agency. Are you willing to continue?"

"Yes!" Yang exclaimed, not hesitating for a single moment.

The projection screen began showing pictures and videos of many grotesque-looking monsters.

"Eww...what _are_ those?" Weiss asked, looking shocked.

"I`m pretty sure those things aren`t Grimm since we would have heard about monsters like these..." Blake observed.

A projection of what resembled a cylindrical metal robot began playing. _"Ex-terminate!"_ it screeched in a cold, metallic voice that made Team RWBY shiver in fear. There was something about the robot that shook them, like nothing in all of Remnant would be able to stand against whatever it is.

The screen changed and the girls screamed; a terrifying, bulbous-headed monster wearing a black suit was looking at the camera. "_Silence must fall._ "it spoke in a deep, hollow voice. The video ended and the young Huntresses blinked, not remembering what they just witnessed.

There were photographs of a massive explosion, and then pictures of armored, android-like humanoids stomping out of the blaze. A sound file was heard: "Cyber-upgrade all humans and delete the Doctor."

More monsters were displayed, some of them the stuff of nightmares. Ruby found herself hugging Yang in fear. Her sister frowned with worry as the projection continued, Blake was quite disturbed at what she saw, and Weiss looked plain disgusted.

"Who is that man?" Blake spoke up; the projection changed to show an elderly white-haired man swinging a cane at a monster.

The projection kept changing, now displaying the previous men from earlier battling against the monsters.

A man with black hair was running away from explosions in a city.

A man in a red cape was driving an old roadster car away from a Grimm-like beast.

A man in a long scarf was sword-fighting against human warriors.

A man wearing a celery stick for some reason was waving a cricket bat at a crowd of heavily armed monsters.

A man wearing an odd, multicolored coat was shielding himself using an umbrella from a barrage of laser attacks.

A man wearing question-marks all over his clothes was playing a game of chess against an dastardly-looking robot.

A man in a velvet jacket was piloting an aircraft in what appeared to be an aerial dogfight.

A man in a leather jacket was sneaking around the middle of a battlefield.

A man in a trench-coat was running down a street while air-raid sirens sounded.

A man wearing a bow tie was seen holding onto the outside of his box for dear life as it flew across the sky.

A man in aristocratic clothing stood in a field, glaring at massive flying-saucers floating overhead.

The projections of the men kept showing, until it finally stopped at the man Team RWBY know as their professor, who was shown facing off against a ginger man who the Doctor referred to as "the Master" inside an old clock-tower. The videos stopped playing and showed a blank screen again.

"Would you like to continue searching an entry?" the cylinder suddenly spoke up.

"Um...no thank you." Ruby said, reaching out her hand to press the cylinder`s button, and then she thought of something. "Cylinder, if the Doctor is a time-traveler, then what`s his role in Remnant`s history?"

"Information...unknown. There are no records of a location called Remnant in the universe."

"What? That is...well, a little weird." Ruby she shut down the cylinder, causing the projection screen to disappear.

There was a long silence in the dorm room.

"It seems there was much more to the professor than meets the eye." Blake broke the silence.

"Really? I never knew." Yang smiled sarcastically.

"I told you so in the beginning." Weiss sounded triumphant.

Ruby was quiet for a moment. "I think we should go see the professor tomorrow and make him explain everything."

"You think we could trust him after everything we just saw?" Blake asked.

"I think the professor is a good person on the inside, only...too mysterious." Ruby responded. "After all, doctor who?"


	10. The Seventh Day - Part 1

Team RWBY arrived early in the morning.

The Doctor was sitting at his desk, wearing pair of headphones and reading a book titled _The Worshipful And Ancient Law of Gallifrey_. He looked up when he saw the girls entering.

"Ah, good morning Team RWBY! How are my four favorite students doing today?" he smiled while taking his headphones off. The smile faded when he saw the girls`expressions. "Is there anything wrong?" he asked, worriedly.

"Um...professor..." Ruby said nervously. "We...want to return this to you." She held out the metal cylinder.

The Doctor instantly turned pale. "Wherever did you find this?" he demanded, taking it in his hands.

"We...um...ah..." Ruby stuttered.

"We sneaked into your classroom four days ago to investigate who you are and found it." Blake spoke up.

"Please tell me you didn`t activate it." the Doctor said anxiously.

The girls`facial expressions told him everything.

"I see..." he slowly became serious. "I was hoping it wouldn`t have to come to this, except it seems I have no choice..." he started reaching inside his pockets for something.

"What are you talking about?" Weiss backed away.

"I`m sorry, only I have to wipe your memories..." the professor stood up with his sonic screwdriver.

"What!?" the girls exclaimed at the same time.

"You heard me. That metal cylinder was one of my research materials I use for teaching preparations. Unfortunately, it can also be used to look up some...'classified information' about things best left unknown. You`ve found too much about my true identity and I must erase everything you saw."

"You`re not erasing anything of mine!" Weiss drew her rapier.

Blake and Yang also readied their weapons.

"You guys, wait!" Ruby stepped between the Doctor and her teammates. "We should all just calm down and try to - "

"Good morning, Professor Doctor! I - what`s going on!?" Jaune and his team walked into the classroom and halted.

There was a short silence.

The Doctor sighed and lowered his screwdriver. "Team RWBY, come to my classroom at dusk and I will explain everything. For now, please take a seat."The four girls lowered their own weapons and walked slowly towards their seats. Team JNPR gave them curious looks, only nothing was said.

"Well then..." the Doctor said, looking at his students, all seriousness evaporated. "Tomorrow is the last day of Special Hunter Studies. There will be a final exam to assess on what you`ve learned during my time here. I would normally give you a written assessment, only Ozpin contacted me last night requesting I give a...'special practical exam' to you fine young children. Therefore, I will be engaging each of your teams in non-lethal combat to see what you have learned."

The two teams blinked.

"Yep, you all heard me. I will give you more information tomorrow before the actual exam. For today, I would like to give some final advice on becoming guardians of Remnant in the future..."

* * *

The Doctor entered Professor Ozpin`s office in the late afternoon.

"Ah, Doctor. Please take a seat." the headmaster indicated towards a chair in front of his desk.

"I received your message, Ozzy." the Doctor said while sitting down and staring at a chessboard on the table. "You want to have jelly babies with me or something?"

"No." Ozpin answered, smiling mentally at his nickname. "Would you care for a game of chess as we talk?"

"Would I? I practically invented chess! Actually, no, except I knew the people who invented it. Quite obnoxious they were, until..." the professor muttered. Ozpin noticed a quick expression of sorrow passing his face, before it disappeared.

Fine then." the headmaster waited for the Doctor to make the first move."Yesterday a Dust shop robbery was stopped under strange circumstances. You wouldn`t happen to know anything about it, would you?"

"Who, me?" the Doctor tried to look innocent. "I`m just a ordinary traveling professor who happens to be a member of Hermits United, I wouldn`t know anything about stuff like that."

Ozpin made his first turn and stared at the professor quietly.

"Oh, sure. I may had something to do with it." the Doctor admitted, making his turn again. "You wanted some of my assistance, I decided to buy you and your allies some time, metaphorically speaking, by temporarily preventing the other side from gathering enough Dust for their plans. The Queen still has her pawns in the game."

Ozpin raised his eyebrows when the professor mentioned this, then made his turn. "Thank you for your aid. It seems that your title of the Blue Sage is well-earned."

"I never understood where the nickname came from." the Doctor moved his piece. "The title 'Blue Sage' is actually a poor translation from the ancient language the first humans used for me. The proper name is 'Father Time'."

There was a moment of silence while the two men continued their game of chess while thinking of what to say.

"I will be attending Team JNPR and Team RWBY`s final exam tomorrow as an observer." Ozpin finally said, moving his king.

"Oh, please. Be my guest, everyone wants a piece of the cookie!" the professor became somber. "Speaking of Team RWBY, those girls have finally found out about my true identity."

"Ah..." Ozpin responded, taking in this situation. "I did ask you if I should have done anything about them."

"It was my own fault, really. Should have done a better job at hiding the truth." the Doctor confessed.

Ozpin made his move and sipped his cup of coffee. "Check." he declared with his black queen piece.

"I don`t think so!" the Doctor quickly moved his white rook to defend the king. The two men continued their game quietly.

"I`ve been wondering, what would do you after Beacon?" Ozpin asked.

"Oh, you know. Continue traveling around like a hermit, giving people my aid, and generally being a good old lunatic."

The headmaster nodded, then continued. "The world is quite unforgiving out there, as the most brilliant lights would cease to burn over time. I hope you will not become one of them."

"Oh, you shouldn`t worry about me, I`m currently the single most dangerous being in all of Remnant." the Doctor smirked.

"I wouldn`t be surprised." Ozpin gave a rare laugh and made his final move using the black queen. "I believe this is checkmate. I win. "

"No..." the professor moved his white knight. "_This_ is checkmate."

Ozpin examined the chessboard then sighed, acknowledging his loss. The Doctor was the first person to ever defeat him at chess. He was truly a brilliant man. "Our meeting is now over. I will see you tomorrow for the final exam. Goodbye then."

"Good-bye, Ozzy." the professor stood up and began walking out.

"Oh, Doctor?"

The professor looked backed at the headmaster, who had a hesitant expression on his face before asking quietly: "You knew the white rose?"

The Doctor gave a small nod before smiling sadly. "She was the real reason I became known in this world as the Blue Sage."


	11. The Seventh Day - Part 2

Ruby knocked on the classroom door with her teammates at dusk.

The Doctor opened it.

"Please come in." he said calmly.

The four girls entered and after making sure they were alone, the Doctor locked the door behind him.

He took a seat at his desk, with Team RWBY standing in front.

"I suppose there is no other choice, since trying to mind-wipe all of you would only get me...ah...sent to the hospital with a broken leg or two, which is a not good, I like my legs and whatnot. Time for you girls to know the truth of my identity."

The Doctor reached into one of the desk drawers and pulled out a dusty old book. He handed it to Ruby. She read the title: _Strange Untold Legends of Remnant_

"I 'borrowed' this book from the Remnant History Archives." the professor explained. "Organized with the most common legends in the front and the most mysterious legends in the back. Please read page number 1963."

Ruby turned the pages of the book until she came close to the end and read:

_There is an old legend in Remnant. A legend of a mysterious man in a dark blue scarf, known in history as the Blue Sage, or like he called himself, the "Doctor"._

_The first recorded sighting of this man was in the beginning of human history. When humankind was born into an unforgiving world and was plagued by the creatures of Grimm, the Blue Sage first appeared. It was written this mysterious man helped teach humans to harness the power of Dust to light their way in the darkness, therefore earning him the title of the "Blue Sage"._

_This man stayed for merely a short time in Remnant before disappearing, never to be seen again. The only clue of his whereabouts was that a strange, blue box was sighted just before he disappeared. What this box is, and its relation to him is unknown. Although disappearing long ago, there have still been unconfirmed sightings of the Blue Sage throughout Remnant`s history, especially in the modern-era._

_Who and what is this mysterious man in a blue scarf? Doctor who?_

_Many humans have asked these questions throughout history yet after time goes by, the legend of this man has faded and is almost forgotten..._

There was a long moment of silence.

"You..." Ruby finally whispered. "_You`re_ the Blue Sage!?"

"Yours truly." the Doctor responded.

"I...this..." Weiss stuttered before saying, "You can`t possibly be this 'Blue Sage' person! You`re just a lunatic weirdo!"

"An _eccentric_, thank you very much."

"I`ve never heard of this legend before..." Blake remarked.

"Oh, I`ve been trying my best to erase myself from this world`s history for a long time. A person like me has to keep a low profile!" the professor said dismissively, thinking about all his previous adventures in Remnant.

"You have any proof you`re this 'Blue Sage' guy?" Yang asked.

"Obviously." the Doctor reached into the drawer again and pulled out what looked like silver sunglasses. "Please try these on." he handed the glasses to Ruby.

The young girl put the glasses on and looked at Weiss. "Hey, Weiss. I can see your Aura!"

She turned towards Blake. "Yours too, Blake."

She glanced at Yang. "Wow... you have a fiery aura, sister."

"Thanks." Yang rolled her eyes.

Ruby looked at the Doctor. There was a short silence. "Doctor...you...you don`t have an aura..." she said slowly.

"What!?" Weiss demanded.

"The Doctor...he has no aura." Ruby repeated.

The four girls stared at the smug-looking Doctor.

"Hey, told you I `m not a lunatic weirdo like you said, aren`t I?" he asked.

"Then...you...you`re... a monster!" Weiss shrieked.

"...Worse than being called weirdo..." he muttered disappointingly.

All the girls, including Ruby, backed away and pulled out their weapons.

"What are you?" Blake demanded.

The Doctor put his hands up slowly. "I`m an alien time-traveler from another universe." he answered simply.

"Oh come on, you really expect us to believe that?" Weiss snapped as she raised her Dust rapier, ready to strike.

"You wanted the truth, so there you have it." the professor shrugged.

Weiss took a step forward before Ruby stopped her.

"Wait guys..." she said, lowering her teammate`s weapons. "We should let the Doctor explain himself."

"Thank you Ms. Rose!" the Doctor said. "There`s finally someone who would _listen_ to me for once. Anyway, I happen to be an alien from another universe who visits this universe occasionally, until my time-machine happened to crash-land after an...explody-woldy incident."

"You`re an alien? You look human to me...besides having no Aura." Yang interrupted.

"You`re a human? You look Time Lord to me...besides _having_ an Aura." the professor countered.

"Wait, what`s a Time Lord?" Weiss asked.

"The name of my species., Lord of Time, basically. My time machine is proof of it."

"Your time machine...wouldn`t happen to be that blue box?" Blake realized.

"You should already know since you and your friends stole that cylinder-thing of mine..."

"Prove it." Weiss crossed her arms. "That blue box barely looks like it`s going to fall apart any minute, much less than be a time machine."

"Oh, really?" the Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors to his box opened. "Do be my guests."

"I`m not sure we could all stand inside that thing." Yang commented.

"Walk in and see for yourself."

Ruby was the first to enter the professor`s box and gasped. "It`s...bigger on the inside..."

"I love it when they say that." the professor smirked when the rest of Team RWBY entered and stared at the interior.

"Am I dreaming? This isn`t...it`s impossible!" Weiss exclaimed disbelievingly.

Blake took one look inside, then tapped the exterior of the box just to make sure it was real. "Never seen anything like this before..." she remarked.

"Whoa! Magic can sure get you far these days." Yang said, looking around.

"It`s not magic, it`s science!" the Doctor smiled, watching the girls walk around. "She`s called the Tardis, Time And Relative Dimension In Space." the professor explained.

There was a beeping sound emitting from the console in the middle of the room. "Yes dear, we have visitors!" the Doctor called.

"Wait...you can talk to your box - uh, your...'Tardis'?" Weiss asked.

"Obviously I can! She is quite a sweet girl to be with so why can`t I?" There was another beep, this time much louder. "Oh, the old girl is getting annoyed, since I wasn`t suppose to reveal that I`m a time-traveler to anyone. We should continue our conversation outside before she gets _too_ annoyed and believe me, you _do not_ want to see what happens."

The girls and the professor stepped out of the Tardis.

"I have a question," Blake said, "We saw there were more than a dozen other people who came up when we asked the cylinder-thing about you. Who were they?"

"Oh, nobody really. A group of...ah...'associates' of mine I know personally."

"I can`t believe this. Aliens exist!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly.

"In my universe, actually. Your universe, not so much." the Doctor closed the Tardis doors. "Where was I? Oh, yes. Explody-woldy incident. I`ll make the long story short: After stopping an alien invasion in my universe`s equivalent of planet Remnant, my Tardis malfunctioned and was sent flying across the multiversal space-time continuum until she crossed dimensions and ended up here, where I`m forced to disguise my real identity as a traveling professor with an obsession with jelly babies while the old girl repairs herself. I`ll be able to return back to my own universe in a little more than a day. Any questions?

"Um...yeah, couldn`t you contact the rest of your Time Lord friends and get them to rescue you or something?" Yang asked.

"I couldn`t really do that..." the professor smiled sadly. "I`m on my own now, since I`m the last of my kind."

The four girls gasped. "...What happened?" Blake asked, concerned.

The Doctor sighed. "There was a war. A war between my people and a great evil beyond comprehension...and we lost. Everyone lost." he paused, sorrowful pain appearing in his two hearts. "Long after the war, I learned from a mysterious painting that my people may have survived and have been searching for them ever since..."

"I...we`re sorry to hear that." Ruby whispered gently, her teammates all looked sympathetically at the man.

"Oh, I`ll be fine!" the professor became cheerful again, hiding his sorrow. "I ask you girls keep this a secret. No one must ever know my identity, including the headmaster or Team JNPR, since I really don`t want to create some kind of timey-wimey paradox, especially in another universe."

Team RWBY nodded.

"You really are a weird man." Ruby said.

"I`m more than just a weird man, Ms. Rose. I`m a madman with a box!" he smirked. "It`s getting late. I`ll find a time when we could talk again only for now, you should all prepare for tomorrow`s final exam. Good night!"

"Good night, Mr. Alien-Guy." the four girls called out, walking out of the classroom.

"Oi! I`m still your professor, give me some respect!"

The Doctor waited until they were gone, then stared at the copy of _Strange Untold Legends of Remnant _Ruby left behind on his desk.

"I`m afraid I`ve interfered too much in this universe, old girl..."


	12. The Final Day

Team RWBY entered the classroom in the early evening.

Team JNPR were already in their seats, staring anxiously at the Doctor who was calmly at his desk, sipping a cup of liquified jelly babies.

"Good evening, class!" the Doctor stood up. "I`ll give short briefing on what your final exam will be. Your objective will be to - ah, hello Professor Ozpin!"

The two teams looked behind and saw Ozpin standing at the door. "Doctor." the headmaster acknowledged, taking a seat in the back of the classroom.

The professor continued. "Where was I? Ah, I was saying, your final exam`s objective is to engage me in non-lethal combat. You will pass when and _only when_ your team defeats me by knocking me unconscious in battle. I would normally avoid fighting, except since this is a combat class, I suppose I would have to do my best. Please don`t hesitate to hold back. I`m going to use every trick up my sleeves and pockets to win. Professor Ozpin will be acting as the battle referee. Any questions?"

There was a short silence.

"Um...Professor Doctor?" Jaune asked anxiously.

"Excellent! Please present your weapons for inspection." the Doctor requested.

All the students took out their weapons and handed them to their professor. He waved his sonic screwdriver. "I`ve microscopically blunted all of your weapons so you don`t have to worry about slicing me to itsy-bitsy pieces during the battle. I`ll give you two teams a minute to create a battle strategy."

"Professor Doctor?" Jaune asked again.

"Mr. Arc, I know you like me as a teacher, expect stop saying my name and form a strategy with your team instead."

While the two teams whispered quietly, the Doctor checked his arsenal of 'defensive gadgets in his pockets for one last time. He had spent all of last night preparing for the exam and in the end, he had put together more than enough in his arsenal to take on a small army without much trouble. It was a bit overkill, only the professor wanted to test if Team JNPR and Team RWBY were truly ready to face what is to come upon their world in the future.

He looked around the room. "Everyone ready?"

All the students nodded anxiously, including an extremely nervous-looking Jaune.

"Fantastic. Team JNPR, you`re up first." the Doctor took out what looked like a metal watch. "This is a spacial manipulator..." he explained. "When I press the button, this little teleportation device will transport us to our battle location in the Forever Fall forest."

Ruby gave an encouraging smile to Jaune as he and the rest of his teammates walked up to the front of the classroom, along with Professor Ozpin.

"We`ll be back before you know it." the Doctor smiled as he pressed the button and they all disappeared in a flash of light.

Team RWBY was left in the classroom to wait.

About half-an-hour later, the Doctor, Ozpin, and a very exhausted-looking Team JNPR reappeared inside the classroom. Jaune was limping slightly and was supported by his teammates.

"Jaune and his team have passed!" the professor announced.

Team RWBY gave a loud cheer and Jaune smiled weakly.

"Mr. Arc, I`ll go get my medical stuff. Stay where you are." the Doctor helped seat the boy at his front desk. "Break time, everyone!" he called, running into his Tardis.

Team RWBY walked down and began whispering to Team JNPR. "You wouldn`t believe what a dangerous person the Doctor is..." Jaune muttered.

* * *

The Doctor fought like an inhuman warrior.

Team JNPR was barely surviving.

Nora screamed in joy as she swung her hammer at him. The Doctor ducked and activated the hologram projector he was carrying. A small, yet adorable sloth appeared from nowhere, distracting the girl. The Time Lord used this to perform an alien martial arts move on her, knocking Nora out.

Lie Ren kicked the Doctor from behind, only to quickly collapse. The boy had taken the blunt of the Doctor`s attacks and was too exhausted to continue.

The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at Pyrrha, who was on the defensive. The girl countered with her Semblance, only was blasted back; the Doctor had used his gadget to "confuse the polarity"of her abilities.

Jaune was the last person standing. "You`re pretty good, professor."

"You too, Mr. Arc, only I think the victor is me this time." the Doctor smirked, raising Cerulean Angel.

* * *

"I used my Crocea Mors to knock the Doctor unconscious, only he accidentally sent me flying into a tree using his umbrella and broke my leg. After Ozpin woke everyone up, he wouldn`t stop apologizing and teleported us back to Beacon." Team JNPR finished.

The Doctor returned, carrying a small medical kit. "I`m really sorry!" He exclaimed again. The man knelt by Jaune, pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and began waving it at the boy`s leg. Jaune winced slightly as the professor continued this strange procedure.

"There! You`re leg is all okie-dokie!" the Doctor exclaimed a minute later, beginning to wrap the boy`s leg in bandages.

"Wait, Jaune`s completely healed? Already?" Pyrrha asked in surprise.

"Yes, I`m called the Doctor for a reason, you know!" the professor answered. "Merely sped up his Aura generation and self-healing time, although he should avoid straining his leg, drink plenty of milk, and eat some bananas for the following days. Free potassium!"

"Thanks, Professor Doctor." Jaune muttered, his teammates helped him up.

"No need to thank me, Mr. Arc!" the Doctor smiled. "Go to the academy infirmary and get some rest. Team JNPR, you are dismissed."

Team JNPR wished Team RWBY luck and walked out the classroom.

The Doctor looked at the four girls. "You girls ready?"

They nodded nervously.

"Excellent. I`ll teleport us to our battle location." the professor took out his spacial manipulator and pressed a button.

Ruby closed her eyes when she felt a strange, dizzy sensation and then found herself standing in the middle of an abandoned city that looked about half-a-century old. She looked around. A long river ran through the center of the city, and various dust-covered ruined structures and buildings were overgrown with plant-life.

Grimm attacks and human conflicts devastated the surrounding region. You know, when this place was still inhabited, it really reminded me of a city from where I`m from...a place called London...sadly, it seems that time has taken its toll here..."

The Doctor looked at the setting sun. "I`ll give your team one minute to prepare for battle."

Team RWBY quickly checked their weapons and ammunition while the professor put on a black gas mask. "It`s my combat mask, gives me facial protection and looks cool at the same time." he explained to Ozpin, who was giving him a strange look. "Gas masks are cool."

"We`re ready, professor." Ruby said.

"Excellent, walk about fifty meters away." he ordered.

The girls all did as they were told and the professor himself too walked the same distance in the opposite way.

Ozpin stood calmly in the middle as the two sides took their fighting stances, with the girls taking out their weapons and the Doctor taking out his sonic screwdriver and the Cerulean Angel umbrella.

"Oh, Professor Ozpin? I really recommend you take cover somewhere during our little fight; things are going to get quite...explody-woldy here." the professor warned.

The headmaster nodded, like he didn`t need to be told. "The Special Hunter Studies final exam battle between Team RWBY and the Doctor will now take place." he announced. "Are the fighters ready?"

Team RWBY nodded grimly while the Doctor smiled like it was his birthday.

"The battle will now...begin!" Ozpin called as he turned around and ran away.

"Professor Ozpin! Where are you going?" Ruby called after him, bewildered.

"I believe victory is already mine..." the Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver in the air, preparing to press the button.

Everything for Team RWBY started going downhill from there.

_To be continued..._


	13. Team RWBY vs The Doctor

The Doctor held his sonic screwdriver up in the air.

Ruby blasted herself forward using Crescent Rose`s recoil, determined to prevent the professor from pressing the button, yet it was too late.

A metallic, high-pitched noise emitted from the gadget, causing the four girls to stop and cover their ears in pain. There was a sudden blur of motion, and the young Huntresses found themselves flying backwards.

Team RWBY looked up to see the madman standing further away, a small cloud of blue rose petals floating gently around him.

"I got this!" Ruby sped at him, only there was another blur of motion from the professor and the young girl found herself laying on the ground, dazed, with the Doctor pointing his Cerulean Angel umbrella at her head.

"I told you victory was already mine." he smirked, preparing to fire.

"Hey, weirdo!"

The Doctor looked up to see Weiss use her Myrtenaster rapier to send a blast of white energy towards him. He jumped back. Blake used this opportunity to change her Gambol Shroud to its pistol mode and fired, yet all of the bullets bounced harmlessly off the professor`s greatcoat.

"I`ve taken the liberty of Hunter-proofing my clothing, your projectile attacks would merely give me an owie." the Doctor explained. "Oh, I`ve also copied off Ms. Rose`s speed Semblance after some experimentation, although there seems to be a side-effect of me leaving behind a cloud of rose petals wherever I move for some reason...not to mention my sudden desire to eat cookies too..."

"You`ve _copied_ my semblance? Impossible!" Ruby exclaimed, picking herself up.

"_Impossible_? I practically embody the impossible!" he countered.

Yang was sneaking around the professor while he was talking and saw the one part of him not covered by protective clothing or headgear was the back of his head. She smirked and prepared to use Ember Celica to fire a barrage of fiery rounds at the professor`s weak spot, except the Doctor turned around and use his sonic screwdriver to repel Yang off the ground and flung her towards her teammates, crashing into Ruby.

"Since all of you girls are finished, I guess it`s my turn...usually don`t like to fight, only when I do, things always end very badly..for my enemies." the professor smiled, then swung his sonic-umbrella.

* * *

In the years that come, Ruby would always remember the Doctor was one of the single most difficult opponents she had ever faced.

Team RWBY attacked the Doctor from all sides at the same time, yet the Doctor was like a living war machine, slashing, firing, and defending himself using his Cerulean Angel, smirking dangerously behind his gas mask for the entire time, like this was merely a little game. No matter what Team RWBY did to strike back, the professor would always counter with equal ferocity.

"Who knew that such a scrawny man could do this much damage." Blake shielded herself from a blast of sonic energy, then counterattacked. They had not noticed it before, yet the madman`s unique combat-style mostly consisted of him using his intellect to strategize and defend himself, the only time he actually attacks is when an opening was present.

The Doctor looked on calmly when she approached, and as the cat-girl was about to leap onto him, he whipped out a water pistol and squirted a steam of water into her face. Blake gave a surprised cat-like screech and the professor used this distraction to send her flying with a swipe from his umbrella.

"You want to know the reason I`m winning, despite having little combat experience?" he shouted, turning towards Ruby, who was closing in on him with her scythe. He tossed a banana peel from his pockets onto the ground, and she slipped and fell onto the ground with a crash. "The gas mask I`m wearing isn`t an ordinary gas mask! It`s a Time Lord chrono-mask endowing me the ability to perceive time in extreme slow motion!"

"Then he could react to all of our attacks with just a glance." Yang muttered, evading another sonic blast. "The Doctor is too powerful to take head-on!" she called. "We`ll have to find another way!"

"I believe you girls don`t have time to 'find another way'." the Doctor cheerfully threw a couple spherical grenades at them.

The girls jumped clear, and the grenades exploded in multiple flashes.

Ruby gave a burst of speed to close and swiped at the professor`s legs, sending him tumbling backwards. The girls quickly surrounded him and aimed their weapons at his forehead. The Doctor abruptly dropped his umbrella and held his hands up in the air. "On second thought, I surrender!" he shouted desperately.

Team RWBY blinked. "What, _really_? That was quick." Ruby remarked disbelievingly.

"Yes, I admit it, you all passed, since your skills are_ far_ too powerful for me to defeat." the professor said, getting up and reached out for a handshake.

"I...uh...okay!" Ruby put her weapon away and reached her hand out too. "Yay for us!"

The Doctor took a step forward and suddenly pushed Ruby`s hood down over her face. "Just kidding." he smirked, grabbing his umbrella and blasted the rest of her surprised teammates away.

"What? You said you surrendered!" Ruby stared at the professor in shock.

"I said earlier, this exam will be over when and _only_ when one of us is defeated through battle." he explained. "You fell for it, eh?"

Ruby made a move to grab Crescent Rose behind her back, except the professor raised his sonic screwdriver again and a massive windstorm of dust surrounded the city center, blinding everyone. When the dust cloud settled down, the Doctor was gone.

"Ohh, where is that weirdo off to now?" Weiss asked, exasperated.

"We should split up to look for the professor since searching for him together will take too long." Ruby ordered. "I`ll go north. Weiss, you`ll head east. Blake, you look in the southern area. Sis, you should probably search west. Be careful, the Doctor is unlike any opponent we have ever faced before. We`ll meet back here in about half-an-hour. Team RWBY, move out!"

The other girls nodded grimly and began walking away.

* * *

Yang strolled along the western city riverside. There was a spectacular sunset on the horizon, casting the city in a warm glow.

The blond girl stopped to take a look and saw the Doctor standing on a walkway.

"Beautiful sunset, isn`t it?" he asked, admiring the landscape.

She responded by charging at him. "Okay, alien-boy, you`re going down!" The professor jumped back, throwing a handful of Psychic Aura grenades at her. Yang blasted the grenades apart before they could reach her and caught the last one in her hand. She flung it back at the professor. "Try a taste of your own medicine, Doc!"

The Doctor caught the grenade in his own hands just as it exploded in a flash.

Yang grinned, shielding her eyes. This was much easier than she thought.

When the flash faded away, the Doctor was still standing. "These grenades only work on people with an Aura; unfortunately for you, _I_ don`t have one, remember?" he said.

Yang sighed and took a fighting stance.

The professor studied her and nodded. "Fine then. I`ll take you one-on-one!" He straightened his greatcoat sleeves, put away his gadgets, and made a similar fighting stance.

"I`m warning you, professor, no matter what you do, I`m still going to take you down." Yang teased playfully.

She threw a punch and the professor swiped it away with his hand, then counterattacked. She grunted when the blow struck in the shoulder, and responded by aiming a kick. The Doctor stepped out of the way and made a quick jab at her neck, aiming for a pressure point. Yang move backwards and fired a flaming shot at his face, only for him to duck and swing his left arm for a upward karate-chop. The blond girl stumbled as the attack hit her side and used her Ember Celica gauntlets to protect herself from a second attack.

"Hmm... I`ve been using Gallifreyan karate, yet it looks like you`re learning..." the Doctor observed, backing slightly away. "Venusian Aikido should finish you!"

Yang swung an uppercut; the professor reacted by using some strange judo move and tossed her onto the ground. She rolled away and continued to punch and kick away at him, except the professor defended himself using his alien martial arts style, anticipating her every move. The grin she was wearing at the beginning of the fight slowly began to wane.

"Your impulsive personality is causing you to underestimate your opponent..." the professor remarked, catching one of her punches. "An opponent can use that weakness to quickly overpower you in a real fight..."

"Oh, be quite." Yang swiftly knocked the Doctor`s hands aside and reached for his gas mask. "It doesn`t matter I`m a hot-head, cause you`re mine!"

The professor struggled to move away as the blond girl ripped his gas mask off, tossed him onto the ground, and stood over him. "Ah, Ms. Long, I know you find me handsome, only shouldn`t we talk about this first?" he asked desperately.

Yang froze, her downward punch about to make contact with the Doctor`s face. "What?" she asked, bemused.

The Doctor smiled, and before she could react, he leaped back up and gave her a massive headbutt.

"Owwww!" Yang yelled; her brain felt like someone had just splashed it with ice-cold water.

"Sorry, psychic headbutt attack, quite a useful trick from my own species." the Doctor picked up his mask.

"You`re going to pay for that." Yang shook her head to recover from the pain. She reloaded her gauntlet`s ammunition and rapidly fired at the Doctor. In response, he whipped out his sonic screwdriver and caused the bullet shells to explode harmlessly in mid-air.

"I`ve seen Grimm who were better at fighting than you are." Yang taunted. firing another round that actually struck the Doctor, causing him to drop his screwdriver and umbrella. "You`re only winning because I..." A strand of long, blond hair fell down from her head, obviously a victim from their fistfight from earlier.

There was a short silence.

The Doctor backed away slowly, anxiously reaching into his pockets for something, anything, to would protect him from what was coming.

"...You...YOU MONSTER!" she screamed, a massive inferno of flames bursting around her. The Doctor made a whimpering sound when Yang practically flew towards him.

**"I`LL BURN YOU ALIVE!"** the living firestorm shrieked, her eyes blazing red.

"No thank you, I`m fine cooling around here." he muttered, taking out a thermos of liquefied jelly babies and flung it into her face.

Yang spluttered in surprise when the disgusting-looking liquid splashed on to her. The Doctor quickly jabbed a pressure point on her neck and used his sonic umbrella to blast her into the river. A cloud of steam rose up and Yang`s unconscious body floated onto the surface.

"That should take care of her..." the Doctor dusted himself off. "Whew...close one...death by blond flamethrower is _not_ something I want to experience..."

* * *

Blake cautiously sneaked through a small, overgrown forest in the southern area of the city.

It was getting dark, yet her faunus ability of night-vision enabled her to navigate across the place quite easily. There was movement in the distance, and she quickly hid behind a tree and peeked out.

The Doctor was casually walking across the forest, completely unarmed and whistling to himself. Blake took out her Gambol Shroud and silently crept towards him. The professor gave no indication of her presence and continued his stroll. She pounced at the unsuspecting man...and passed straight through his body like a ghost, causing 'the Doctor' to flicker and disappear.

"You fell for that, didn`t you?" a voice called.

Blake looked around and saw the real professor standing on a tall tree branch.

"Holographic technology can take you far these days..." he jumped down.

The black-haired girl split her weapon into its katana-and-pistol form and took a fighting stance. "Your tricks won`t work on me twice, professor."

"I can see that, considering you were the only member of Team RWBY to actually witness me fight beforehand..." he responded, taking out a smoke grenade. "Would you care for a game of hide-and-seek instead?"

"Sure, I`ll do the seeking, and you`ll do the hiding!" she answered running towards him.

The Doctor smashed the grenade onto the ground, "I was thinking the opposite way around, actually..."

Blake coughed, blinded, as a smoke-cloud filled the area. Her sensitive cat ears heard movement towards her left, and she swung her gun-whip at the sound. There was a ripping noise.

When the smoke cleared, she saw her whip`s blade had stabbed a small piece of the professor greatcoat onto a tree. "Almost got him." she recalled the weapon back to her hand.

"Got who?"

She spun around and aimed in the voice`s direction. A round of rapid-fire sonic blasts returned fire and forced her to take cover behind a tree.

"I was saying, you`ll be the hider and I`ll be the seeker." the Doctor charged up another shot from his hiding place. "It seems the Huntress is currently the one being hunted...ironic, eh?"

Blake pretended to not listen and started sneaking around the trees in a circular direction, hoping to get behind the professor. "I spy with my two alien eyes...something kitty!" he called.

She gasped; a sonic blast had hit her in her leg, forcing her to kneel down in pain. "I told you so..." the Doctor approached her. "Was hoping for more of a fight, only this little kitty should take a cat-nap now."

"You`re wrong. A cornered cat can`t be restrained so easily!" Blake leaped back up to swipe her katana at the professor`s head.

He ducked, and the faunus girl continued to attack in a blur of motion, hopping, dashing, and sliding around the Doctor, aiming for his weak spot behind his head. In response, the professor used his umbrella to counter her assault, then tried to detonate another smoke grenade only for the girl to slice it in half before it hit the ground.

"You`re learning, aren`t you?" he muttered, taking out his spacial manipulator. "Okay, Ms. Belladonna. Since I almost caught you, why don`t _you_ do the seeking now and I`ll do the hiding?"

Blake stabbed at him, yet the professor pressed the manipulator`s button and disappeared in a flash. She stared at the place where he was standing, then started running across the forest, searching for any sign of where the Doctor could be.

After a couple minutes, she saw a upside-down cardboard box suspiciously sitting in the middle of a clearing. The cat-girl approached the box cautiously and sliced the box in half with her katana. Inside was a pile of ticking metal grenades.

Her eyes widened and back-flipped away just as the grenades exploded with a loud bang. A crack sounded; someone was snipping at her from the trees using sonic blasts. It was a trap.

Blake fired multiple shots towards the sniper and used her gun-whip as a grappling hook to swing away from the clearing. She ran behind a tree, creating shadows clones behind her. A sharp crack was heard from a corner of the clearing and a clone disappeared when it was hit.

The cat-girl sneaked towards the place where the professor`s location was and saw a silhouette of the professor standing on an ash tree, aiming his umbrella at the clearing. She crept stealthy under his position and pounced straight up. Gambol Shroud wrapped around the Doctor and she used her katana to slice at his body, causing him to fall lifelessly onto the forest ground.

"What - " she jumped down and leaned in for a closer look. The thing she thought was the "Doctor" was actually the professor`s greatcoat and umbrella being held up by a wooden stick, like a scarecrow.

Blake backed away until she felt someone grab her from behind in a choke-hold, causing her to drop her weapon in surprise.

"If I were you, I really wouldn`t try to move..." the Doctor whispered in her ear.

"You...it was your plan...you created a scarecrow as a decoy while sniping by, then hid until I was off-guard so you could make a sneak attack..." she realized.

"Brilliant, Ms. Belladonna! You humans and faunus may have your little weapons and whatnot, only you might say I have the greatest Semblance of all: the power of knowledge! Please take a rest, will you?"

Blake`s eyes widened and attempted to struggle out of the choke-hold, yet the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver with his free hand and pointed it at her head, causing her to fall onto the ground, knocked out.

"I would take a cat-nap too...except this battle is not over and I have to get another coat." the Doctor reached for his slightly-torn greatcoat.

* * *

Weiss walked into the center of a street on the eastern area of the city.

"Wherever has that alien weirdo gone to?" she asked, taking a look at her surroundings.

"I`m here, yoo-hoo!"

The white-haired girl whirred around to become face-to-face with the mad professor. She swiftly drew out her Myrtenaster and stabbed forward, except the Doctor quickly backed away.

"On your guard, Snowy!" he exclaimed, beginning to engage her in a fierce sword-fight with Cerulean Angel.

"My name`s not Snowy! It`s Weiss Schnee! Remember it!" she shouted, making Myrtenaster glow with power and slashed at him.

"Hey, you call me weirdo all the time so I can call you what I want!" the professor countered, deflecting the attack.

"You _are_ a weirdo! I`ve called you that twelve times already and I won`t be stopping!"

"Impressive." the Doctor muttered snidely. "You can remember all that, yet barely got a passing grade on your final class thesis."

Weiss struck the ground with her rapier, creating a wall of ice that blasted towards the professor. He waved his sonic screwdriver at it; the ice instantly vaporized and formed a cloud of steam, blanketing the whole area.

When the cloud disappeared, he was gone.

"Stop running away and fight!" Weiss yelled, increasingly agitated by the professor`s antics.

"My, where`s that cold and calm personality you always have?"

She looked up to see the Doctor standing on top of a tall building.

"It`s getting destroyed by your exceptionally obnoxious presence!" she snapped. "Get down before I make you!" Weiss activated her Semblance, causing a huge red glyph to appear beneath the professor`s feet. "You`re finished!"

The Doctor smirked and pointed his screwdriver at the glyph, causing it to fade away. "My little gadget here has the ability to manipulate glyphs, Dust, and other stuff..." he explained to the shocked girl. "I believe it`s _my_ turn..." He leaped at an impossible height into the air.

"What - you can _fly_?" Weiss shrieked, backing away in surprise.

"Nope, anti-gravity boots." he responded, then landed on the ground with a massive shock-wave, sending the girl flying. Weiss created a blue glyph to stabilize herself and sent a burst of fire from her rapier at him. The Doctor whipped out a fire extinguisher from his pockets and put out the flames before it reached him.

"Hey Snowy, when I told you to grow a warm heart long time ago, I didn`t mean it that way!" he said teasingly.

"Why can`t you just be quiet!" she screeched, launching blue beams of energy at him, yet the professor merely ducked and yawned.

"Seriously? I was hoping for more of a fight from you, except you`re too stuck-up to be a formidable opponent."

"How dare you call me a stuck-up!"

"Oi, you are one sometimes Ms. Stuck-Up Snowflake..."

"I said BE QUIET!" The white-haired girl retorted, creating a time-manipulation glyph to increase her speed while charging at him. The Doctor barely avoided a swipe of her rapier`s hilt.

"My, princess. If only your social skills are as good as your combat skills, we could get along much more brilliantly."

Weiss gripped Myrtenaster hard enough her knuckles turned white while she hacked away with her blade. She was about to loose all her remaining composure because of this lunatic of a professor.

"I must ask, who wears a dress into the middle of a battle anyway?" the professor taunted, counter-attacking.

"_It`s. A. Combat Skirt._" she gritted her teeth, defending with all the glyph techniques she can think of. "Oh, by the way, you fight like a drunken giraffe!"

"Oh, thank you! I must compliment you too. Who knew this little stuck-up princess could wear a skirt and fight at the same time?"

"This princess you`re talking about is about to become the world`s greatest Huntress in a few years!" she snapped.

"Really? A Huntress named _Snowy_?"

"SHUT UP!" Weiss screamed, raising Myrtenaster to unleash a final strike. The Doctor quickly pointed his sonic screwdriver at her rapier, causing the weapon to turn against its user, instantly freezing the white-haired girl in a wall of solid ice.

"What a likeable young tsundere you are, Snowy the Huntress." the professor walked up to her trapped body. He pointed his screwdriver at the tip of his Cerulean Angel umbrella. "I`ve always wanted to try this sciency-wiency experiment..." he pressed the screwdriver`s button, causing a small, red glyph to appear around his umbrella.

Weiss stared from her frozen position, slowly realizing what was happening. The huge red glyph she had used on the Doctor earlier had not faded away like she thought. Instead, the professor must have found a way to "absorb" the glyph`s power and stored it inside his screwdriver. Presently, he was giving the red glyph`s power to his sonic umbrella so he could use it to...

"Interesting..." the Doctor remarked, inspecting the Cerulean Angel, which was glowing bright red in color. "The unique repulsion ability of the red glyph has added a massive amount of energy to my sonic umbrella, giving it an unbelievable amount of potential force...I should test it on something...or someone." he turned towards her and carefully took aim.

Weiss struggled to break free from the ice.

"Sorry about this, ice-princess." The Doctor slashed out with his glowing umbrella, smashing the ice and sent Weiss flying into the distance, until she crashed onto the ruins of a ruined building, causing a small pile of rubble to fall and bury her under.

The Doctor looked at the time. "I could really use a cup of jelly babies after this..." he sighed.

* * *

Ruby ran across the northern area of the city.

The moon was in full, illuminating the entire area with a brilliant, otherworldly glow. She stopped when she came upon the ruins of a tall clocktower. "This place really needs some cleaning up." she remarked.

There was a loud howl in the distance. Beowolves.

Ruby drew out Crescent Rose in its rifle form and cautiously glanced around.

A pack of Grimm appeared across the street and charged towards her. "Who`s afraid of the big bad Beowolf?" she prepared to fire. The Beowolves failed to notice her completely and ran past her into the distance, whimpering in fear. A very ominous sign.

The red-cloaked girl lowered her weapon, wondering what the Grimm were so scared of. She got her answer immediately.

"Good evening Ms. Rose, lovely night isn`t it?" the Doctor walked in and leaned on a nearby streetlamp. "I believe this is the time you charge at me and knock me unconscious." he smirked.

"I was about to do that!" The young girl charged while changing her weapon into its scythe form, intending to knock the professor unconscious. A second before she reached him, the Doctor used her copied speed Semblance to move out of the way, causing her to smash face-first into the streetlamp.

"Ow! That wasn`t very nice." she whined, rubbing her head.

"Sorry." the professor apologized. "Oh, before I forget, your gun-scythe`s safety is still on."

"My Crescent Rose doesn`t have a safety..." Ruby muttered in bewilderment, looking down at her scythe to check the place where the safety should be.

The Doctor used this distraction to speed forward and slash her in the face with his umbrella. "You fell for it _again_!"

Ruby staggered back, disoriented, then quickly fired shots at the professor, who opened up his umbrella like a shield for protection.

There was a whirling sound from the Doctor`s sonic screwdriver and Crescent Rose`s barrel abruptly became jammed. "I activated the anti-weapon setting on my sonic," he explained, lowering his umbrella shield as Ruby attempted to continue firing. "I could`ve used this setting to win our final exam battle the moment it started, only where`s the fun in that?" The professor watched the girl swipe her scythe at him, yet found it too heavy to lift up. "Oh,I further used my screwdriver to manipulate your scythe`s internal gravity, making it weigh much heavier than it usually is."

Ruby hesitated for a second, unused to begin so defenseless in a fight, then ran forward and punched the Doctor in the face.

The Doctor fell backwards, surprised at this unexpected move, and Ruby used the opportunity to swipe the sonic screwdriver from his hand, causing the effects of the screwdriver`s anti-weapon setting to turn off.

"I`ll be taking that!" she pocketed the gadget in her belt pouch and swung her scythe at him. The professor used his anti-gravity boots to jump over her to avoid her attack.

"Oi! You owe me a new sonic if you break it!" the professor exclaimed, then realized that without his gadget, he was at a disadvantage. "Ah..." he muttered. "Change of plan...tactical retreat!"

He took out his spacial manipulator and was about to activate it before it was shot out his hands by a well-aimed sniper. "Oh...fine, _backup_ tactical retreat!"

The Doctor used his anti-gravity boots and Ruby`s copied Semblance to speed away towards the center of the city.

"Hey! You get back here!" Ruby called out, using her Semblance and Crescent Rose`s recoil to blast herself after the professor like a supersonic rocket.

The Doctor looked back to see the young girl almost upon him. "Catch me if you can!" he taunted before increasing his own speed to impossible levels.

To a bystander, it would seem two flashes of light, one of them blue and grey, the other one red and black, were clashing against each other in intense combat as they sped across the landscape, leaving behind a cloud of red and blue rose petals.

The Doctor was getting exhausted; all of the fatigue from his earlier battles against Team RWBY was starting to return to him. He had to think of something before Ruby catches up. They were moving across an old industrial area, and the sight of a long, cylindrical tank of Dust in the distance made a lightbulb go over his head.

"Ms. Rose!"

Ruby continued to get closer behind him, wearing a determined expression on her face.

"Would you like a jelly baby?" the mad professor tossed a handful of the sweets from his pockets at her.

The young Huntress yelped in pain; one of the jelly babies jabbed her in the eye at high velocity, causing her to lose her concentration and trip on a rock, sending her crashing to the ground.

The madman continued to move forwards until he jumped onto the Dust tank. He tapped it to see if it was empty. It wasn`t. Knowing Ms. Rose had a habit of being reckless in battle, the trap was set.

Ruby picked herself up and blasted herself up until she stood on top of the tank facing against Doctor. "You`re mine!"

"Oh, excellent. Everyone wants me these days" he retorted sarcastically.

She charged at him, swinging Crescent Rose down. A second before she reached him, the Doctor used his gas mask`s time perception abilities to evade the attack by literally a centimeter. He then used his pick-pocketing skills to quickly snatch his sonic screwdriver back from her while opening up his sonic umbrella, catching a strong wind and floated away. The tip of his boots kicked Ruby in the face when her weapon continued to move downwards and forcefully sliced open the top part of the oil tank, exposing its insides. On instinct of being touched by the professor`s boot, Ruby pressed the trigger on her sniper-scythe, sending a bullet flying into the Dust.

The Doctor continued to float away when a massive explosion from the Dust tank tore across the area. Ruby was blasted across the sky until she crashed on top of a ruined skyscraper, clothes badly burned, herself barely conscious.

"Ow..." she muttered from the impact. "I..guess...I`ll...have to...take a nap..." Her head slumped down and everything went black...until she shook her head in determination. She staggered back up and stumbled over to Crescent Rose.

"I won`t lose! The Doctor said it himself! Victory is in the soul...and my soul is telling me to win this battle!"

* * *

The Doctor walked into the center of the city.

"That was...a little disappointing." he muttered. "I overestimated Team RWBY`s abilities...such a shame too, they`re the maidens who are going to change Remnant forever in the future..."

"Hey! Professor Doctor!"

The professor whirred around and saw Ruby limping towards him.

"The battle`s isn`t over yet! I swear I won`t give up, cause my soul is telling me to win this battle, no matter what happens!"

"Excellent! I knew you`re not the person who would give up so easily." the Doctor encouraged, drawing his Cerulean Angel again. "On your guard!" Ruby ran forward while blasting rounds of bullets at him. The Doctor opened up his umbrella shield again to protect himself and responded by firing sonic blasts back at her.

"I have to end this quickly..." Ruby muttered when a sonic blast flew past her head, and charged at him.

The Doctor stepped out of the way, grabbed her by the ends of her cape, and used the girl`s own momentum to send her crashing down to the ground.

"Good night, Little Red." he said, preparing to deliver a finishing blow.

"You get the hell away from my sister!" The Doctor gasped when he was sent crashing onto the ground face-first by a flying kick to the back of the head. Yang stood over him. "You okay, Ruby?"

"Yeah, I`m just a little tired...why are you dripping wet?"

"It`s a long story..." her sister responded.

The professor got up and aimed a sonic blast at the two distracted girls when a black cleaver sliced him in the back of his greatcoat, causing him to kneel on the ground.

Blake back-flipped over him and rendezvoused with her two teammates.

"Blake? What happened to your shoulder?"

"I`ll be fine." she muttered, clutching her shoulder where the professor sniped at her.

"Oh, look. Everyone`s having a happy reunion together." the Doctor sarcastically observed from his kneeling position. A red glyph appeared underneath him and launched the man like a catapult into the air, screaming.

"You wouldn`t believe what I had to go through!" Weiss approached the rest of Team RWBY.

"Um...Weiss?" Ruby stared at her disheveled partner.

"What?"

"You`re...covered in dust...oh, your tiara is a little bent too."

"I blame that weirdo." the white-haired girl muttered distastefully.

"Um, hello? That weirdo you`re talking about is still alive!" the Doctor called, reappearing from nowhere.

"Okay, team. We`re ending this battle!" Ruby declared, standing back up to face their opponent with her team.

The Doctor brandished his Cerulean Angel and sonic screwdriver while taking a defensive fighting stance.

"Attack!" Ruby shouted.

Weiss was the first one to reach the professor, her Myrtenaster clashing against his sonic umbrella. Blake somersaulted over them, parrying an umbrella slash with her katana. Yang jumped into the fight by firing her gauntlets at him and was subsequently kicked away by the professor when she got too close. Ruby was the last one to engage the Doctor because of her wounds, swinging at him using her scythe, only for the Doctor to almost disarm her by using his umbrella handle as a hook, almost pulling her weapon away from her.

"The professor is still too powerful despite everything that he`s been through...the only way to win is to outsmart him at his own game..." Ruby realized. backing away.

"You guys! I thought of something!" she shouted, her team`s assault continuing. "Use your best attacks and we can - !"

Ruby suddenly dropped down to the ground, unconscious.

"Ruby!" Yang cried, halting to to check on her sister.

"It looks like your team leader is out of the picture!" the professor ducked away from Weiss`s blade. "Lucky me!"

The sight of Ruby`s unconscious body appeared to serve as a rallying cry for the rest of Team RWBY.

"Ohh...YOU`RE GOING TO PAY FOR HURTING MY SISTER!" Yang screamed, bursting into flames and punched the surprised Doctor in the face hard using Ember Celica. The Doctor staggered back, one of his gas mask eyepieces shattered.

Blake charged at him, a blur of motion when she using Gambol Shroud to slice away at the weakened professor, forcing him onto his knees.

Weiss took over when she made Myrtenaster glow white with power and gave one massive slash at the Doctor`s chest, causing ice shards to form all over his body and freeze him in place.

The professor broke free of the ice and gasped for breath, almost completely exhausted.

"Fine!" he muttered. "I`ll finish you all off using my last attack. I nicknamed it: _the Storm of Time_!" He raised Cerulean Angel in the air and held down the handle`s trigger, charging it up for a devastating finishing blow. The entire umbrella began glowing an ominous dark blue color like the Tardis.

The three girls closed in on him, determined to stop him from activating his final attack, yet it was too late.

"Game over!" the Doctor exclaimed, making a slash outwards towards the young maidens and released the trigger.

It was impossible to describe what happened after. A huge crescent-shaped arc of space-time energy rippled through the area, sending Team RWBY flying into the air and causing debris to rain down across the city, creating another windstorm of dust. Somewhere far away, Professor Ozpin barely braced himself as a miniature hurricane-force wind blew through the place where he was taking cover.

The Doctor panted for breath and glanced around at the destruction he caused from his location at the center of the explosion, then inspected his Cerulean Angel in his hands. "Oopsies...overdid it again..." He had used his umbrella`s most devastating power as a finishing move: the ability to absorb a huge amount of space-time energy in the surrounding area and unleashing it in a powerful slash.

"Doctor?"

The professor looked up and saw Professor Ozpin making his way through the rubble. "Ah, Ozpin. I hope you won`t mind all the...explody-woldy destruction I caused."

"It`s quite fine. I`m more upset Team RWBY has failed their final exam battle."

"Ah...I`m somewhat disappointed too. I thought to myself those girls have much potential in the future as Huntresses...looks like I was wrong..."

The Doctor and Ozpin walked across the devastated city, searching for their students.

"Ah, there`s Ms. Rose!" the professor approached Ruby`s face-down body laying on the ground. "You fought an excellent battle today, Ruby. I believe that victory could have been yours, if only you would have - "

Ruby leaped up high and sliced down point-blank on the Doctor`s face using Crescent Rose, causing him to fall backwards onto the ground.

"You`re...still conscious?!" the Doctor asked disbelievingly, slowly falling unconscious himself.

"Yeah, I knew you would outsmart us no matter what our team does, so I dropped to make my teammates to attack harder than ever." Ruby explained. "You thought you won after the explosion and I continued to play dead, hoping to catch you off-guard and win the battle."

"_Blimey_...I never would have thought you could outsmart me like that...congratulations Ruby." the Doctor smirked, then closed his eyes.

"The Doctor has been defeated. Team RWBY wins the final exam battle!" Professor Ozpin declared.

"Whoo-hoo! Team RWBY for the win!" Ruby gave a weak smile, then finally collapsed unconscious onto the ground too.

Ozpin observed the Doctor and Ruby on the ground, then looked up at the rising full moon.

"What an interesting evening this was..."


	14. Unexpected Landing

The Doctor looked at the time.

It was midnight.

"You are a little behind schedule on your self-repairs, old girl." he muttered, continuing to pack up his teaching supplies in the classroom. "I was hoping that we would be able to leave this universe first thing today, only we would have to depart in the evening instead..."

After Ozpin had searched through the rubble and woke everyone back up, the Doctor repaired his spacial manipulator and transported the whole group back to Beacon for medical attention. He winced slightly, moving his bandaged leg. "It _had_ to be the legs to get broken..."

The Tardis beeped.

"What was that, dear? You want me to test out your time-travel systems?" he asked. "Oh...fine. The sooner we leave this universe, the better."

He limped into the Tardis and activated the Time Rotor. "I suppose we should try going into the future for a start..."

* * *

Cinder Fall studied a map of Remnant in an abandoned warehouse.

Everything was going according to plan. Roman was continuing to travel across Vale stealing enough Dust and her two associates were standing guard outside. The Queen will rise again and nothing could go wrong.

Darkness will descend upon Remnant again...

There was a strange loud wheezing sound outside.

She looked up from her scheming and listened. A short silence, then an unknown man was heard saying something. Her associates responded by attacking; there was the sound of a skirmish and finally...silence.

Cinder created a fireball in her hands and cautiously walked outside to investigate. A bandage-covered man wearing a gas mask was standing near a blue box, with the unconscious bodies of her two comrades in front of him.

"That wasn`t a nice thing to do." the man looked at her, talking in a strange accent. "I found myself in an unknown place and wanted to ask where I am, only to be randomly attacked by two creepy individuals who want to break my legs instead! Oh..." he suddenly recognized who he was addressing. "Hello, Cinder Fall."

"Who are you?" Cinder asked, making the fireball in her hand grow. "I suppose you`re the lunatic poor Roman was talking about?"

"Yep, little old me. Mister Gas Mask, aka, the Blue Sage."

"I take it you are here to stop our plans, aren`t you?"

"Oh, I was just passing by minding my own stuff and whatnot, only since you mentioned it..."

Cinder launched a blaze of fiery energy at the man, only for it to harmlessly strike an invisible force field surrounding his blue box.

"Oh, that was a big mistake..." the Blue Sage pointed some kind of flashlight at her and pressed the button.

The woman suddenly staggered back, dazed, and tried to create another blast of fire, only her abilities appeared to stop working.

"What have you done?" she demanded.

"Oh, not much, I stopped your special fiery-wiery powers by temporarily removing the oxygen surrounding you using my sonic-y gadget." he explained as he twirled the flashlight in his hand. "Anyway Ms. Cinderella, I should be on my way...people, places, and things to see!" He turned around to walk into his box.

Cinder conjured up a small throwing knife and flung it at the man`s back, determined for him to not get away unharmed.

The Blue Sage ducked without turning around and the knife ended up being deflected off his box. "I`m warning you." he turned in a cold voice. "I know who you are working for. The Dark Queen herself fears me. I am a dangerous man, only I`ve been acting nice because of my little rule of non-interference. Yet remember this: I could bring a never-ending storm of defeat upon you, and anyone else who seeks to bring darkness into this world. Please don`t ever attempt to try me."

The woman nodded in bewilderment for deep inside her heart, she was truly afraid of this man the legends call the Blue Sage.

"Excellent!" the man smiled. "I`ll be on my way after I wipe your memories. Good night!" he pointed his flashlight at her associates, then at Cinder herself.

Cinder found herself slowly losing consciousness. "We will meet again, Blue Sage, I swear..." she muttered, watching the blue box fade away before everything went dark.

* * *

The Tardis materialized in the classroom again.

The Doctor stepped out, removing his gas mask. "Blimey, that was...'interesting'."

"What was interesting?" a voice asked.

The professor whipped around only to find Professor Ozpin standing at the classroom door. "Oh...ah...nothing, Ozpin! I was just um...informed I`ve been...ah...promoted to the president of Hermits United!"

The headmaster sipped his coffee, obviously seeing through the Doctor`s excuse. "What an intriguing box you have, Doctor."

"Oh...she`s a real beauty, eh?" the Doctor replied, realizing that Ozpin must have witnessed the Tardis materialize. "I use her to...'get around places', except she`s been encountering 'technical problems' recently and I - "

"Interesting...only there is another reason I came to visit." Ozpin started on another subject. "Since you are about to depart in the morning, I came to ask you this: Will you continue to aid us in our battle against what is to come?"

"...I...I`m not quite sure..." the Doctor answered hesitantly. "I made a promise to someone long ago about how I will watch over this world, especially Ruby, until she is ready, yet I have already interfered more than I wanted to have during these past days..."

Ozpin frowned, giving the man a curious look.

"...Yes." the Blue Sage finally said. "I`ll continue my aid, except under one condition. I have a special favor to ask of you that involves my non-interference rule and despite sounding strange, it would affect the future of this entire world..."

The Doctor looked to make sure they were alone, then motioned for him to come closer.

Professor Ozpin`s eyes widened in surprise when the Doctor whispered into his ear of what he wanted the headmaster to do.


	15. The Last Morning

The Doctor looked up.

There was a knock on the classroom door, strange since Special Hunter Studies classes were already over.

"Come in, please." he called.

Ruby and her teammates walked in.

"Ah, Good morning Team RWBY! Shouldn`t you girls be on your way to your other classes or something?" the Doctor asked, levitating a small briefcase with his sonic screwdriver.

"Nope, there aren`t any classes today, professor." Ruby said. "We came to thank you for everything you did for us...and for Remnant too."

"There is no need to thank me, Ms. Rose. I was doing what I do best!"

"Where are you going after you leave Beacon, Professor Alien?" Yang scanned around at the classroom, looking quite empty since the professor had packed everything up.

"Oh, you know. I`ll be traveling with my dear girl, exploring the multiverse, fighting for peace, and generally trying my best to earn the Weird-Alien-Of-The-Century title...say, would you care for a short trip in the Tardis? I rarely ask someone in a parallel universe to travel in my time-machine, except you girls know my real identity and I suppose it wouldn`t hurt - "

"YES!" Ruby interrupted enthusiastically.

"Excellent, tally-ho!" the Doctor opened the Tardis doors.

* * *

Ruby walked inside the Doctor`s box once again, still staring at the bigger-on-the-inside-ness.

"I`ve been thinking of a special place we could go to..." the professor began operating the console controls. The Tardis made its familiar wheezing sound and lurched, causing the girls to stumble around.

"Are you sure this 'time-machine' is safe?" Weiss asked worriedly.

"Obviously, safest ship in the universe!" the Doctor lied, "Feistiest too..." he muttered. "Oi! No touching the wibbly lever!"

Ruby was standing near the console, her hand about to pull on the flux capacitor lever. "Sorry..." she apologized.

"It`s fine..." the professor responded, cranking a handle on the controls. "We are here! The city of Midgard in northern Vytal twelve hundred years before modern times! You know, this place was one of my favorite..." he babbled, running over to the Tardis doors and opened it. "...and I encountered the First Huntress ever when I was - "

"DOCTOR!" Ruby stared out the door.

"Yep, my name is the Doctor, happy you remembered - " the professor looked behind at her while taking a step out...straight into the void of outer space. "Whoaaaa!"

Ruby sped forward with her Semblance, catching the man before he fell.

"Thanks, Ms. Rose...ah, obviously not Midgard!" he remarked as the Tardis floated gently in space, giving the occupants a spectacular view of planet Remnant and the cracked moon. "The old girl must have misinterpreted the temporal coordinates and materialized in modern-day space instead of our intended destination..." the Doctor realized. He turned towards Team RWBY. "We could reboot the Tardis` systems and try again...oh."

The young Huntresses were staring outside the box`s doors in awe they were actually in space, staring at their own home planet below. "Never mind." the professor muttered, observing each of the girls. He always liked watching people respond to their first trip in the Tardis.

"It`s...beautiful." Ruby finally whispered.

"Wait, since we are in space then what are we breathing?" Weiss asked, then was nudged on the side by Ruby. "Oh...forget it. What a lovely view..."

"It`s such a small world we live in...yet sometimes we forget that..." Blake mused.

"Wish I had a camera on me..." Yang said before the professor handed her a disposable camera from his pockets.

There was a long moment of silence as Team RWBY admired the once-in-a-lifetime sight, until the Doctor interrupted. "Would any of you care for a cup of liquified jelly babies?"

* * *

The Tardis dematerialized in the classroom again.

Team RWBY stepped out.

"That was...wonderful, unbelievably wonderful. Thanks, professor." Ruby addressed the Doctor, saying what the rest of her teammates were thinking.

"You`re welcome." the professor responded kindly. "Run along! I`ll be leaving in the evening, plenty of stuff I have to get finished..." The four girls walked out. The Doctor began emptying out his desk drawers until he heard someone clearing her throat. He glanced up to see Ruby standing alone near the door.

"Yes, Ms. Rose?"

"Er...Doctor? I was wondering...since you have a time machine, couldn`t you go back in time and prevent something from ever happening, like...the death of someone?"

The Doctor stared at her for a moment and gave a small, sad smile. "I know what you want to do."

"You do?" The girl was surprised.

"The answer is no. Time is a fragile thing in parallel universes, any changes to this universe`s timeline no matter what happens could create potentially catastrophic aftereffects. I want to help you, yet I just cannot do it."

Ruby was silent.

The Doctor sighed. "I`ll tell you something. You really remind me of a young rose from my own universe long ago. She was quite a bit of a wolf...a bad one too. When I knew her, she was the most wonderful person in my lives...until she became lost."

"Oh...then...is she - ?"

"She is somewhere far away, alive and happy...yet to me, she`s gone forever...and I could never go back in time to save her." the Doctor answered grimly and returned to his work.

"...I`m sorry." Ruby whispered, then walked quietly out.

The Doctor watched her leave, pitying the young girl. "Every rose has its thorns..." he muttered to the Tardis.

The memories of a white rose he once knew returned again...


	16. Scattered Memories

_The Tardis materialized in a snowy forest long time ago._

_The Doctor opened the doors and stepped out, his scarf blowing in the wind. "Ah...what a lovely moon..." he said, looking up at the full moon. "This universe looks quite welcoming for a first-time visit...then again, it will probably be my only visit here..."_

_The Tardis beeped._

_"I know, dear. I`ll take a quick look around and be on my way...no interference whatsoever!" he began strolling through the snow. "Hmm...speaking of non-interference, since there are an infinite amount of parallel universes, then does it mean that somewhere out there, there is a universe resembling this one, only I never landed here?"_

_A cold wind responded by blasting freezing air into the Time Lord`s face. He continued to walk across the forest until a howling cry came from the distance. Wolves._

_"I take back about this universe being a welcoming place..." _

_He started running back to the Tardis only a blizzard was starting to form, slowing him down. "I swear, parallel universes really have something against me..."_

_A massive wolf appeared from nowhere._

_"Ah...hello! I come in peace!" the Doctor exclaimed. The wolf responded by giving a howl and more wolves appeared, surrounding the Time Lord.  
_

_The man scanned the creature before him with his sonic-screwdriver. "Strange...what are you? My sonic tells me you`re an abnormal creature of darkness, yet..."_

_The wolf crept closer to him, growling at this unfamiliar being who resembles a human._

_The Doctor gave an uneasy smile. These wolf creatures have an unknown presence to them. "I suppose since all you`re going to do is look at me, I`ll be on my way. Tally-ho!" he raised his screwdriver, creating a high-pitched frequency to force the wolves backing away in pain._

_The Time Lord used this distraction to run away, heading towards the Tardis. The wolf creatures quickly recovered and went after him._

_The Doctor gasped for breath. He wasn`t going to make it._

_The man pointed his screwdriver back at the wolves, only for the Alpha to give a flying leap and swipe it out of his hand. The Doctor`s eyes widened when the creature proceeded to jump and sent him to crashing onto the forest ground._

_"Arghhhh!" The Alpha sliced its claws across his chest, ruining his dress shirt and costume. "You owe me another greatcoat!"_

_He screamed when the Alpha attacked him again, leaving a slash across his face. "I...ahh..." he gasped out, beginning to fall unconscious. The Doctor glanced desperately up at the sky and for a single second, thought he witnessed the moon quickly dissolving into a massive orb of darkness..._

_There was a flash of movement, and the Alpha halted in its attack, a blade bursting out of its head. _

_"...Blimey..." the Doctor gasped, watching a stark white-cloaked figure materialize from nowhere and began engaging the wolves in combat, leaving a trail of white rose petals in her wake. "You..."  
_

_The white cloak finished off the last wolf and turned towards him, revealing the face of a young, beautiful woman with dark red hair and silver eyes... _

_"...White like roses." the Doctor smiled...then everything went dark. _

* * *

_Everything after was like a scattered dream in the Doctor`s memories._

_After checking to make sure the Doctor was still alive, the woman, who only happened to be walking alone in the snowy forest had found about his two hearts. She carried the Time Lord to safety and secretly nursed him to recovery, despite the Doctor`s protests that he was fine._

_The woman asked him to explain who and what he was and being in his weakened state, the Doctor reluctantly explained everything although he first swore her to secrecy._

_In the end, the Doctor healed enough for the woman to escort him back to the Tardis. When he was about to enter his blue box, the Doctor had finally realized for the past days, he never knew the woman`s name._

_"My name..." the white cloak introduced herself. "...is Summer Rose."  
_

_The Doctor then promised Summer he will visit her again and dematerialized the Tardis, returning to his own universe. Instead, he found himself time-traveling back to the beginning of human history in Remnant. There, he made up his mind to reveal his gratitude for Summer because of her kindness by making a rare break in his non-interference policy on parallel universes and giving a little of his aid in helping to teach the first humans about Dust, earning him the nickname of the Blue Sage._

_It was a predestination time paradox.  
_

_Since the Doctor aided humans in harnessing Dust, Summer Rose would eventually exist to rescue him, therefore giving the Doctor the thought to travel back in time to teach human about Dust in the first place._

_The Doctor found himself continuing to visit this universe, always observing and never interfering, only he never had the chance to visit Summer again...until he came upon her cliff-side altar, where she rested in peace forever...  
_

* * *

The Doctor sighed sadly.

"The rose will bloom once more when the time comes..."


	17. Time To Say Goodbye

It was time for the Doctor to leave.

He had sent a message on his electronic scroll, asking Ozpin, Team JNPR, and Team RWBY to meet him at Beacon Academy`s cliff-side, where he first landed days ago.

The Tardis materialized on the cliff-side at dusk. After performing one last check on his time-machine`s systems, the former professor stepped out of his box and waited.

Professor Ozpin was the first the arrive. "It`s time to say goodbye already, eh Doctor?" the headmaster asked.

"I think goodbyes are rather sad for an occasion like this, I`d much prefer to say hello, Ozpin." the Time Lord responded. "You understand what I want you to do?"

"Yes, although...I`m not quite sure why you would choose - "

"Professor Doctor!"

The Doctor and Ozpin watched as Jaune and his team approached.

"Mr. Arc. Eating enough bananas for that leg of yours?" the professor smirked.

"Um...yeah." the young boy replied.

"Excellent. The world will need your leadership one day, keep up the jolly-good work!"

"I`ll...try my best?" Jaune said, looking a little bewildered.

"Hey, Doctor!" Yang`s voice called.

The two professors and Team JNPR watched as Team RWBY walked over, with Ruby trailing a little behind for some reason.

"It looks like everyone is here..." the Doctor smiled, looking over the whole group. "It`s been a wonderful eight days teaching here. All of you have exceeded my expectations in Special Hunter Studies and so I...ha...don`t know what to say..."

The professor gave a sad, yet encouraging smile. He knew what future this world was about to encounter...and it will not be like a fairy tale. Somewhere out there, the Final Enemy was awaiting...

"There are dark times ahead for all of you and Remnant." the Doctor began. "Very dark times. Your generation must be ready to spread your wings and fly, for this world is quite unforgiving. There are some corners of the planet which have, are, and will breed the most terrible of things. Things that would like nothing better than to enshroud everything in darkness once more. Yet, all of you have the potential bring light to this world`s fate. Remember, never be cruel or cowardly. Never give in...and never give up. I personally believe when the time finally comes for victory...it will be the day you`ve all been waiting for..."

The Doctor finished his speech, reached into his pockets, and pulled out his Cerulean Angel umbrella.

Ruby watched as the Time Lord handed his weapon to Professor Ozpin. "It is time to say goodbye." the Doctor smiled sadly. "The moment I depart, you all wouldn`t see me again."

"What!?" everyone in the group, except for Ozpin exclaimed.

"I`ve already interfered more than I wanted to for the past days. Time to step into the shadows of this world`s history again. When you are a time-traveler, you need to have a low-profile, unlike what I`m doing."

"I...ah...professor, I`m not sure what you mean when you - " Jaune began.

"Doctor, why would you do such a thing!?" Blake interrupted as Team JNPR looked confused.

"I already told you, I`ve interfered so much in this world that I`m surprised that a timey-wimey paradox hasn`t been created yet. I could already feel the fabric of space-time slowly unraveling because of my interference. Believe me, I`m doing this for the good of Remnant and its people."

"Then...what will you do after this?" Weiss spoke up.

"Oh, I will still visit Remnant, no need to worry. You may see me again in the future, watching from the shadows, only please don`t try to follow me."

"Professor Ozpin!" Ruby exclaimed while looking over at the headmaster. "You knew this all along?"

He nodded grimly.

"Ozpin will guard my Cerulean Angel for safekeeping. After all, I don`t have much use for it outside of this universe anyway... " The Doctor explained glanced at his fob-watch.

Ruby hesitated for a second, then ran forward and gave the professor an unexpected hug. "I`ll miss you!"

The Doctor looked surprised at the girl`s sudden move and gave smiled. "I`ll miss you too, Ruby. I`ll miss all of you. Maybe someday...nah, never mind. Only time will tell, it always does."

Ruby reluctantly backed away, her teammates and Team JNPR all smiling sadly at the professor

The Blue Sage stepped into his box and gazed at the crescent moon for a moment.

"Good-bye, everyone...and good luck."

The Doctor gave a salute and closed the doors of his time machine.

Ozpin and his students watched the Tardis emitted its familiar wheezing noise and dematerialized from their world.

Ruby blinked and looked up at the moon, her memories of the professor never fading.

"Good luck to you too, Doctor..."


	18. Epilouge - Promise

The Doctor sighed.

The Tardis hummed sympathetically.

"I know, dear. There wasn`t any other way I could think of to keep this world safe from my interference. This universe was always memorable to visit, with all those legends scattered throughout time, yet _I`m_ a legend no one would ever remember..."

He was silent for a moment as he operated at the console controls until the Tardis materialization sound was heard again.

"Oh, we`re in our own universe? Already?" he smirked as he ran towards the doors and opened it.

"Ah good old London, finally I - " the Time Lord halted mid-step, realizing where he was. He was standing on...Remnant`s strange moon?

"I`m...still here." he realized. "Oh, come on old girl! You do know we should be heading home, eh?"

The Tardis made a small beep.

"...Oh...I see." the Doctor responded. "You wanted to remind me of the promise I made to Summer Rose long ago...I should be trying to protect Ruby instead of distancing myself away from her..."

Legends never fade away forever after all in this world...

"I will always be with them in their hearts..." the Doctor muttered, admiring the vision of Remnant in the far distance of space.

He will return one day...

"We should be going." The Doctor returned into his time machine. "I swear I would never forget about the promise..."

The Tardis dematerialized from the moon, heading towards home again...

The End


End file.
